Chance Meeting or The Affair?
by Kinley Orton-McMahon
Summary: Ayden Conners was being dragged by her best friend who happens to be Randy Orton's little sister Kori to an autograph signing. Will she meet the one or has she already met him or do they have an affair going on? Shane McMahon/OC Randy Orton
1. Chapter 1

Chance Meeting or The Affair?

Ayden Conners was being dragged by her best friend who happens to be Randy Orton's little sister Kori to an autograph signing. Will she meet the one or has she already met him or do they have an affair going on? Shane McMahon/OC Randy Orton

Chance Meeting or The Affair?

Chapter 1

Shane McMahon sighed it was another autograph signing he really didn't want to be at. Even though he was the co manager of Raw he was still one of the most sought after super stars for autograph signings and he loved his fans. It hasn't been the best of weeks for him sure Raw went great got home Monday night to have his wife serve him with divorce papers. Thankfully they were agreeing to everything but it was still hard to have a failed marriage. Shane was at the autograph signing with one of his co workers who loved his fans as well but was never happy to be doing one of these on his day off.

Randy Orton hated simply hated doing autograph signings but he was thankful that it was right there in St Louis and he could go home afterwards and relax with no one else bothering him. He knew that his sister Kori would be coming today and bringing one of her best friends one who he couldn't stand. Ayden Conners who just happened to be his sisters beat friend. Sure they all grew up together but he thought she was too high maintenance and full of herself and just down right cocky. Hell he was cocky too but she pushed him to the limit every time they saw each other. All he could do is hope she didn't show or if she did she wouldn't get his autograph or picture.

Ayden Conners was standing in line with her best friend Kori Orton. Her outfit on point cute jeans with two tank tops in her favorite colors black and blue that showed off her tone arms. Ayden worked hard at keeping a lithe figure and as usual could be spotted in a gym when she wasn't working in a pharmacy. Ayden stood barefoot at 6 foot and had long brown hair with blonde weaved in. She took care of her skin and had a light tan. Legs for days she was a beauty simply put, sparkling blue eyes that normally had a gleam to them but as of the moment she was livid with her best friend who only wanted to see her brother and she didn't care about anything else.

Kori had picked up Ayden nearly three hours ago and they were standing right in front of the doors and would be first in line to meet the two super stars. Ayden only knew that Randy would be at the signing. This time it would be a little different for not only the fans but also the super stars. Each fan if they had bought a wrist band would be getting to go in one at time or two if they were with someone and spend at least 45 minutes with each star. This was a special meet and greet and only 20 people had access to the wrist bands. Kori was super excited as her boyfriend Roman Reigns was there as well and she would get to spend some time with him while the signing was going on before they had to leave for the next show.

Ayden looked at her best friend and groaned to herself she didn't want to put a damper on Kori's day as she didn't get to see Roman all that often unless she joined him on the road. "Okay Kori you have me here now who are the superstars we are meeting today?"

"Well first up is Randy and he didn't tell me who the other person was as he wasn't sure as of this morning because they didn't know if Roman would have to fill in or if someone else was coming out at all." Kori said

"Okay so I have to spend 45 minutes with Randy before the next person?" Ayden asked as she was dreading seeing Randy. He constantly was pushing her buttons, she thought that he was cocky arrogant and full of himself. Then again so was she but she carried herself with pride and wouldn't put up with anyone who wasn't worthy of her time.

"Just be nice please that is all I am asking. You have his movies his posters and a few other things to be signed. I also see that you have your favorite super star's stuff here as well." Kori told her best friend with a roll of her eyes.

Ayden just blushed she had a huge crush on Shane McMahon and had met him a few different times when she had gone to a few shows with Kori and her family. Her brother Tyler Conners was one of the house doctors and she would spend a few days here and there on the road with him.

"What is wrong Ayden?" Kori asked

"Nothing. I miss Ty. He asked me to join him on the road again." Ayden said

Kori just smiled at her best friend. Soon the door opens and the two were escorted into the signing.

Randy spotted his sister and gave her a big hug then hugged Ayden as well and the three sat down to talk. Randy was kinda shocked that Ayden had his movies.

Ayden just smiled while Randy signed her movie posters, her DVD covers and a few other things she had of his. "So you aren't a fan of mine?"

"Get over yourself Orton. I grew up watching you and your dad. Hello family friends. Easy one of my favorites in the ring. Although you are cocky and a great heel." Ayden said with a smirk on her lips. Randy just shook his head at her response and smiled at her.

"You know I'm not that bad of a guy. How about we do supper tonight just us." Randy said

"I will think about it but don't be too shocked if I call you and say no later." Ayden said. "Ty is in town and I want to see my brother." Randy smiled he was good friends with Tyler.

"I understand that. So what is new with you still working away in the pharmacy?" Randy asked. Ayden was a pharmacist and worked very hard at her job.

"I'm still at the pharmacy. Thankful that we are closed on the weekends. I'm actually on call if any patients need anything I can go in with a few billing specialist and two pharmacy techs and we can get the scripts filled and get them to the nursing homes and help the patients out." Ayden said

"Still closed door I take it?" Randy asked she was just shocked to know that he knew that much about her job. Ayden just nodded her head in agreement and watched as Shane McMahon walked into the room and she smiled. "So that is the super star you have a crush on." Ayden just reached over and smacked the living day lights out of Randy "OW you bitch."

Shane looked up just in time to see some girl just smack the living day lights out of Randy and couldn't help but chuckle. "Randy Orton getting the life smacked out of him by a girl. Not a sight you see every day. Shane McMahon."

"Hi Ayden Conners. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Any girl that can put Orton here in his place is a friend of mine." Shane said as he sat down next to her.

"She puts me in my place too much." Randy said and stood up and kissed Ayden on her forehead. "Let me know about tonight okay." Ayden just nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks for signing my things Randal. I will call you later." Ayden said and he just nodded his head and walked over to his sister who looked upset and hugged her close.

"You dating Orton?" Shane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No way. We are good friends we love to hate each other make sense?" Ayden asked as she smiled at Shane.

"It does. So what do you have to be signed besides your shirt you have on. Is that the new Maina shirt?" Shane asked

"Yeah I was front row with Kori as she cheered Roman on. That was one hell of a match you and Taker had." Ayden said

"Yeah it was put hell on my body but that is okay." Shane said as he started to sign her things that was of him. "How about you and I have supper tonight or are you busy?"

"Supper sounds great. I will cancel with Randy I know he wants to spend the time with his sister and family. Thanks for signing this stuff for me Shane it was nice to meet you."

Shane smiled at her and said that she was most welcome. The two sat there getting to know each other. Shane took her phone and put his number in and she did the same with his phone. Time was going by too fast and it was almost time to go.

"Ayden want to hang out after the signing is over?" Shane asked as he stood up and helped Ayden up.

"Sounds like fun. We can have a late lunch and just hang out if that is okay with you." Ayden said

"Sounds good to me. Did you drive?" Shane asked. Ayden said no and he asked her to stay and wait and they could leave together.

The signing lasted close to four hours this gave Ayden and Kori time to get caught up on girl talk and Ayden found out what had Kori so upset and that was Roman breaking up with her.

"Do you want to hang out for the rest of the day?" Ayden asked.

"No, Randy and I are going to hang out and spend the day together but thank you. What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Kori asked

"Actually Shane and I are going to hang out and have supper tonight." Ayden stated

Kori just smiled as she knew of the huge crush that Ayden had on Shane and told her not to do anything that she wouldn't do and Ayden just playfully shoved her.

The morning quickly passed and soon Shane and Ayden were headed to Ayden's house. Shane had let Ayden drive his rental.

"You okay Shane?" Ayden asked quietly as they walked into her house.

"Yeah I'm okay it's been a long few days." Shane said

"No doubt being on the go all the time doesn't help. How is the family?" Ayden asked. She could tell that question made Shane uncomfy and she hoped he wasn't mad at her for asking.

"My parents are good Steph and Paul good. Now as for me I will be good sooner or later." Shane said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh? Do you want to talk about it?" Ayden asked as she sat down on the couch and Shane took the spot next to her.

"If you don't mind?" Shane asked and Ayden just smiled at him. "I got home two nights ago and was served with divorce papers."

"Oh wow I thought you two were so happy. I mean each time I saw you on the road and she was with the two of you seemed really happy." Ayden said quietly.

"I felt the same way, it was all a front. All I know is that she hasn't been happy for I don't know how long and she wont talk about it. We have no kids so I don't have to worry about that." Shane said

"Do you want a family someday?" Ayden asked

"I do. I love kids, what about you?" Shane asked

"I would love to have kids someday. I'm so jealous of my nephew that belongs to my sister. Colton is only 3 months old and I spoil him when I can." Ayden said she couldn't help but want his kids.

Shane couldn't help but think that Ayden was very breathtaking and was taken by her. He knew that his marriage was over and leaned over and kissed her he heard her gasp into the kiss then felt her kiss him back. Shane deepened the kiss and laid her back on the couch and deepened the kiss even more and let his hands roam. Ayden stopped him and told him not on the couch and he stood up and helped her up and told her to lead the way.

Ayden led Shane up to her bedroom and smiled at him and walked into the bathroom and used it then stripped and walked back out and smiled that Shane was already naked and laying in her bed. "Damn baby you are beautiful."

Ayden just blushed and climbed into bed and straddled him and kissed her thanks. Shane cupped her ample breasts while he stroked her depths. Ayden reached between their bodies and started to stroke Shane hard. Once he was hard she slid down onto him moaning with pleasure. Shane kissed her with passion while she started to rotate her hips and started to bounce. The two were lost in making love to each other changing positions several different times before reaching their climaxes. Shane pulled out and rolled to his back and pulled Ayden to his chest. Ayden kisses Shane with passion before kissing his bare chest and laying her head on his chest and couldn't help but smile at his rapid heartbeat.

The couple nearly slept for three hours before either one of them moved. Ayden was up first and grabbed a quick shower and slipped on some yoga pants on and a few tank tops and walked down and pulled out a few things to make a cake when she felt arms go around her waist.

"Hello handsome did you have a good nap?" Ayden asked as she turned around in his arms.

"I did babe did you?" Shane asked before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I did. I always sleep better with your arms around me. Do you think she found out or what?" Ayden asked as she looked up at him. Shane picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"No she didn't babe she sited that we weren't getting along anymore and that she hated that I was gone so much." Shane said quietly then kissed her forehead again. "It wouldn't have mattered anyways babe my life is over with her and I'm moving on with you that is if you will have me?"

Ayden just giggled and kissed Shane with her answer. "I love you Shane."

"I love you too babe." Shane said and kissed her with passion. "Now what do you think you are doing?"

"I was going to make a cake for us to share later."

"Nice babe." Shane said as the doorbell rang. Ayden smiled at Shane and walked to answer the door and groaned when she saw who it was and opened it and in walked Kori and Randy.

"Hi can I help you Orton, hey Kori you are more than welcome." Ayden stated as she hugged her best friend. Kori couldn't help but giggle when she saw Randy roll his eyes.

"Well we knew that you were home and came by to see you. Never dreamed McMahon would be here." Randy said with a roll of his eyes.

"Um we are spending the afternoon together getting to know each other why you jealous Randy?" Ayden asked. Both Shane and Kori had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing.

"What if I am?" Randy asked and narrowed his eyes at her.

Ayden just shook her head at Randy. "Too damn bad."

"UGH you are full of yourself and nothing but a bitch and a dirty one at that. You think of no one but yourself and you hate others." Randy said

Ayden shook her head at what Randy just said and smiled at Shane and Kori who both knew better than that. They both knew that Ayden was a kind, caring compassionate woman who was always making sure everyone else was taken care of before she herself was taken care of.

"Randal leave her alone you know that isn't true. Ayden is very caring and would do just about anything for anyone." Kori said Randy just glared at his sister who was telling the truth."Supper tomorrow night?"

"Works for us we can grill out if that is okay with you two and invite Tyler over." Shane said

"That is fine. I will make potato salad and deviled eggs and all." Kori said with a smile on her face she loved to cook.

"I will bring beer and other drinks." Randy said "Can I bring a date?"

"Sure as long as it's not the ring rat you have been seeing and also bring your daughter. I will call Maureen and have her and Gavin bring Colton if that is okay unless we just want the four of us." Ayden said

"Darling how about the four of us." Shane said quietly enough hoping that Randy didn't catch on to what he called her.

"Okay some other time then we can have more people." Ayden said. She could feel eyes on her and she knew that it wasn't Shane as she could feel the cold icy stare coming from Randy and knew that he heard what Shane called her.

Kori and Randy left and Ayden went back into the kitchen and found a piece of paper and a pen and started to make a list for what all they would need for the next evening. Shane walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Ayden and rubbed her back. They had worked hard at keeping their affair quiet and he hoped that Randy wouldn't question anyone about what he had heard or talk to him in private.

"Are you okay darling?" Shane asked

"Yeah I just don't want it to come out yet. It wouldn't be a good thing in court honey if it was found that you were having an affair." Ayden said. Shane kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Words of wisdom honey. We have been careful and will keep being careful. I love you darling." Shane said

"I love you too Shane." Ayden stated softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. Shane pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close.

A/N: So what is going on with Shane and Ayden are they truly having and affair? Where does Randy fit it in sounds like he has a huge crush on Ayden or is there more?...

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has marked this as their favorites and also sent me private messages on this!

Chance Meeting or The Affair?

Chapter 2

The next day came quick Kori and Randy had everything ready to go for the cookout and soon headed over to Ayden's house. Randy was bound and determined to talk to Ayden and find out why Shane had called her "Darling".

"Randy what is bugging you?" Kori asked before pulling into Ayden's neighborhood.

"Nothing you wouldn't know the answer to it anyways." Randy said

"I probably know more than you think anyways. Does this have something to do with Shane calling Ayden Darling?" Kori asked

"Yes it does. I don't know why it bothers me so much and it shouldn't but it does. Make any sense?" Randy asked

"It does Randy but leave it alone. Please just leave it alone." Kori said as she pulled into Ayden's drive and Randy got out and grabbed stuff so Kori wouldn't have to carry it.

Ayden was just putting the finishing touches on their cake she had made for dessert and knew that Shane had the grill up and running and letting it get hot. It was a newer grill so she had barely used it.

"Sweetie you okay?" Shane asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ayden leaned back into his warm chest.

"I'm okay babe just a lot on my mind. When do you have to head back home?" Ayden asked

"Not till Friday babe. I am pushing for a fast and quick divorce. Do you want to come with me?" Shane asked

"I could probably do that. I would have to talk to my boss and see how long I could be gone for." Ayden said and Shane just smiled at her. Knowing there had to be something else on her mind but didn't want to press with friends coming over for supper.

That night proved to be just what everyone needed very relaxing and as the night came to an end Randy and Kori headed home while Shane and Ayden headed to bed and made love several different times through out the night. Ayden was up early and after getting a quick shower she called her boss and asked if she could come in and talk to him. She was rather burned out at work and was just going through the motions as of the moment and didn't want to be so burned out on a job that she loved.

Ayden smiled at Rob as he walked she had gotten there a bit early and was trying her hardest to clean off her desk and so far that wasn't working out too well. She seemed to be making more of a mess than cleaning it.

"Hi Rob thanks for meeting with me." Ayden said once Rob had sat down.

"Not a problem Ayden anything wrong you sound really drained on the phone." Rob said he had always thought of her a sister as they were pretty close friends they had gone through pharmacy school together.

"Actually I am drained and how do I say or ask for this without losing my job does that make sense?" Ayden said

Rob just smiled at her he knew what she was talking about and it made total sense to him. "I get what you are saying Ayden how long are you thinking for time off?"

"I don't know maybe five weeks or is that too much?" Ayden asked

"I think we can handle it without you for that long. Are you doing okay?" Rob asked

"I am okay just getting burned out on things and I don't want to do that with a job that I love." Ayden stated

"I understand that. I had to take a break when I broke my ankle remember. I was never so happy to come back to work."

Ayden just smiled at Rob and said that she would see him in five weeks and would give him an update from time to time. It wasn't long and she was headed back home. Ayden was quiet in coming into the house as when she left Shane was sound asleep she was kinda shocked to see Shane up and he was on the phone and he held a finger to his lips and smiled at her. Ayden walked up to her bedroom and pulled out her suitcase and laid it on the bed and started to pack. Ayden could hear Shane yelling on the phone and didn't know if it was at his dad or his soon to be ex wife. Ayden packed for a bit and laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.

Shane sighed as he hung up the phone he hated to tell this to Ayden but his wife was now taking the divorce papers off the table and wanted to remain married. She was tired of him being gone all the time and thought it would straighten out their marriage. Then again she also knew how to push his buttons. Shane picked his phone back up and called his lawyer and told him to file papers that he wasn't going to put up with this wife toying with his marriage at all. Shane also told his lawyer to make sure it went through quickly as he didn't want to draw it out any longer than he had too.

Shane walked up to the bedroom and smiled at Ayden and kissed her forehead. "You okay darling?" 

"Yeah are you though?" Ayden asked as Shane laid down beside her.

"Not really but I will be okay. Maggie called me and said that she was withdrawing the divorce papers and that she wanted me home to work on our marriage. I didn't and still don't like the idea. I called my lawyer and he is filing the papers I drew up nearly 3 months ago and had him serve her."

Ayden rolled to face Shane and kissed his forehead. "I know it is hard. Just know I'm here every step of the way." Shane kissed her sweetly and soon they were rolling between the sheets making love to each other. Ayden was now sound asleep when her phone went off.

 **Can you talk? RKO**

 ** _Yes meet me at my house and we can sit outside and talk. AGC_**

 **See ya in 20 RKO**

Ayden slipped out of bed and smiled that Shane was still asleep after slipping on clothes she walked down and grabbed her something to drink and saw Randy pull into the drive and met him on the porch and handed him a water bottle.

"Thanks." Randy said

"You are most welcome what did you want to talk about?" Ayden asked him as she sat down on the chair facing the porch swing where Randy had sat down.

"Can you please give me an honest answer?" Randy asked

" I can try Randy." Ayden told him

"Why did Shane call you darling?" Randy asked

Ayden took a deep breath. "Randy Shane and I are friends and sometimes he calls me darling. That is all. Hello he is married."

"What is going on I know better than that."

Ayden signed she didn't want the truth coming out just yet. She knew how much Randy hated the McMahon family hell he had even RKO'ed Steph, Vince then punted him in the head. She has seen first hand how how ruthless he is. "Randy we are just friends and nothing more than that."

"So why can't we try?" Randy asked

"Because I don't want to try with you Randy, I see you more as a big brother and Tyler would probably kill you. Plus we work better as friends." Ayden told him.

Randy just looked at Ayden with a confused look on his face. "There is more too it Ayden and you know it. I will get to the bottom of this. You and I belong together Ayden and you know it as well." Randy said and got up and left. Ayden just sat there thinking she was better off with who she was with.

She was still sitting on the porch nearly and hour later when Shane walked down and saw her outside he had gotten a call nearly an hour ago that things were preceding nicely with his divorce and that his wife had been served. Shane grabbed some coffee and walked out and joined Ayden who was deep in thought.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" Shane asked

"Let's go inside and talk I have a feeling that we are being watched." Ayden said quietly and walked in and Shane followed and then she set the alarm.

"What is going on babe?" Shane asked once they were in the kitchen.

"Randy texted me a while ago and I didn't want to wake you up for anything as I know you don't get enough sleep. He was here to know why you called me 'Darling' I told him we were friends and you called me that sometimes." Ayden told him.

Shane wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry babe."

"He also said he would get to the bottom of it and that he and I belonged together." Ayden told him

Shane pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I will keep you protected. I love you babe."

Ayden laid her head on his chest and sighed. "I love you too Shane but how can we keep me protected with the draft coming up? I know you have Randy and John being drafted to your show."

"I know but I also he usually has a side chick on him and he isn't faithful. Things will be okay. Hell I need a general manger." Shane told her.

"I do have management with my job now. But I think people will want a Superstar babe."

Shane just smiled at her and kissed her forehead "I will talk to dad about it a change is what we might need babe." Ayden couldn't help but smile and knew that she would be the general manger sooner or later.

Friday morning was here and both Ayden and Shane were ready to head out. Ayden had a doctor appointment to be cleared to travel as her pressure had been up and she wasn't feeling the best. After getting signed in Shane was rubbing her back and soon she was called back and Shane held her close as they waited for her doctor to come in.

Ayden was nervous enough as she and Shane never had protected sex and she was late. "Shane"

"What is it honey?" Shane asked

"I just realized I'm late with my cycle and we never have protected sex. What if I'm pregnant?"

Shane just pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her no matter what he would be happy that he has always wanted kids but Maggie never did and that no matter what he loved her. It wasn't long and sure enough the labs were in and Ayden was 10 weeks pregnant. Both were a little shocked that she was that far in the pregnancy. After asking a few questions about travel she was told to take it easy. Ayden asked about the medications she took for her migraines when they got bad enough. Her doctor told her to try taking Tylenol first then her pain medications as they didn't cross the placenta and if that didn't work she could take one of her pain shots. After getting scripts to be filled they headed to the pharmacy and got everything filled.

Shane helped Ayden into the car after getting things filled at the pharmacy and got in himself. "You okay babe?"

"I'm. Just a little nervous to tell family and I know you are nervous to tell yours as well. I can only imagine to tell the Orton's as they are like family to not only me but also Tyler." Ayden said

Shane leaned over and kissed Ayden sweetly. "No matter what I'm not going anywhere honey. My parents will be a little shocked and they will be happy. I know Bob and Elaine will be thrilled as will Kori honey. Randy will have to deal with it. I love you baby."

Ayden just smiled. "I love you too baby."

It wasn't long and the two were finally in the air headed to New York. Shane had called his parents the night before and told them of the divorce and that he wasn't happy with Maggie anymore and that he was in love with someone else. When Vince asked who he was happy to learn it wasn't with a Diva or some girl who was just a fan of the WWE. Vince had met Ayden a few times when she had joined Tyler on the road and thought the world of her.

"Shane were are we staying?" Ayden asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"At a hotel babe till I can get us into my house." Shane said

"Oh okay." Ayden said

"What is it babe?" Shane asked

"I'm not sure about staying in your house at least till the divorce is over does that make sense? Or better yet just let her have it and we get a condo till we can get your things out or have them shipped to my house." Ayden said quietly then looked down as she had her hands in her lap.

"Babe look at me." Shane said quietly and waited till Ayden was looking at him."I love that idea. We don't have to stay at my house at all. We can get a condo or I wouldn't mind living in St Louis with you in your house. Although I would like to have a house in New York to be closer to my parents. Is that okay with you?"

Ayden just smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Shane pressed a kiss to her forehead and soon they were landing and getting into his car that he had at the airport. After checking into their hotel Shane's phone rang and it was Stephanie who wanted to have a family supper and Shane asked her to make sure that Maggie wasn't there and they would be, Shane had talked to Steph about him and Ayden numerous times. Stephanie said she would make sure that Maggie wasn't there and would see them later. Shane walked into the bedroom of their suite and smiled at Ayden who was laying down and joined her.

"Everything okay?" Ayden asked as she felt his arms go around her.

"Yeah. Steph is having a family dinner and wants us there. I told her we would be and to make sure that Maggie isn't there and she said she would make sure." Shane said

Ayden rolled and snuggled into Shane and he kissed her forehead and told her to rest. Both slept for the afternoon and Shane had set the alarm on his phone and was up before the alarm went off when his phone rang. "hello"

"Where are you?" Maggie asked

"Does it really matter Maggie?" Shane asked calmly

"Yes it does we are married." Maggie snapped

"Did you get the papers?" Shane asked as he sat down on the couch in the living area of the suite.

"I did and I'm not happy. I don't want this divorce Shane we can make it work. I love you." Maggie said

"Maggie just sign the papers I'm not happy anymore and I don't want to remain married to you. I don't like how you are demanding I tell you where I am or why I'm gone all the time. You knew who I was when we got married and that hasn't changed. Now sign the papers so we can go to court on Monday afternoon." Shane told her.

"Fine but you wont get this house." Maggie said

"I was just about to tell you that you can keep the house and I will find a time to get what I want out of the house and have the money transferred into your bank account." Shane said

"UGH." Maggie said "I will see you on Monday." then hung up on him.

Shane just shook his head at her and sat back and decided to find a new house and since it was just Friday he could look at a few places tomorrow that is if Ayden was feeling okay. After contacting a friend who was a realtor he told her what he was looking for and not too far from the city and the price range and the realtor told Shane she would send him any listing she could pull together so he could look at them and they could meet for brunch and go from there. Shane said that sounded good and would see her around 11 am tomorrow morning.

A/N: So in order to put a note at the top of this chapter I accidentally erased the entire chapter! UGH oh well. I have it all saved in a different email back up always works people!

So looks like Ayden is meeting the entire McMahon family how will that go? Will she tell the rest of her family about the pregnancy and how will they react? Will Maggie come into play? How will Randy react when he finds out Ayden is pregnant?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has marked this as their favorites and also sent me private messages on this!

Chance Meeting or The Affair?

Chapter 3

Ayden was starting to wake up and got up to use the bathroom and after washing her hands she turned and gasped she had a small bump already forming. After slipping her jeans on and zipping them up they were really tight she didn't notice it this morning or after her doctor appointment.

"Hey doll how do you feel?" Shane asked as he leaned against the door to the bedroom.

"I feel okay but I have a bump and my jeans are too tight." Ayden said as she kissed his cheek.

"Maybe we should go shopping for clothes for you." Shane said

"We could. Everything okay with you?" Ayden asked

"Yes babe she agreed to sign the papers. We go to court on Monday and we are meeting with a realtor who is a friend of mine at 11 am for brunch she is going to send some listings to me so we can go through them after supper." Shane told her and changed his shirt and found his hat and slipped it on.

Ayden smiled at him he usually thought of everything. It wasn't long and the two were out shopping. After going to Motherhood and Pink Blush Ayden was able to find some cute clothes, dresses and some new jeans to wear.

That evening was very relaxing the supper over at Stephanie and Paul's house was laid back. Ayden was able to finally meet Shane's three nieces and she fell in love with each of them. Vince and Shane talked and even Vince thought it might be a good idea to have Ayden as a general manager and after talking it over with Stephanie she also thought it was a good idea. Ayden told everyone that she would think it over and let them know before the draft started which was in three weeks. The soon to be parents also told everyone about the baby on the way and everyone was excited.

That night back at the hotel Shane and Ayden looked through some of the listings. After looking at quite a few listings Ayden fell in love with one of the houses it reminded her of her own house in St Louis.

"You like this house don't you babe?" Shane asked as he looked at the pictures and then kissed her forehead and rubbed her stomach.

Ayden just smiled. "I do babe it just reminds me of my house in St Louis. I like how traditional it is along with modern lines and it has all the space we need and also the pool is huge."

"I was thinking the same." Shane said "I love your house"

"Me too babe. It's pricey." she told him

"Don't worry about price babe it's not a problem." Shane told her and kissed her cheek and watched her yawn. "Let's get some sleep babe." Ayden smiled at Shane and stood up with his help and soon they were in bed and Ayden didn't last long and she was sound asleep against his chest.

The next morning came quick and they were up and meeting Vanessa for brunch and looking at houses. Shane and Ayden fell in love with the house they liked from looking at pictures. Both Shane and Ayden thought it was a perfect fit for them and their growing family. Shane made an offer on the house and Vanessa said she would talk to them after she found out if their offer was accepted. Monday was here and Shane was a little nervous about going to court he had talked to his lawyer and knew that Maggie had indeed signed the papers but still going to court was making him nervous. Vince was meeting him and going with him while Ayden stayed at the hotel and was having lunch with Tyler who was in town for the next show.

Ayden was nervous enough about meeting with Tyler he knew of the affair and also knew how to let Ayden live her own life. Tyler knocked on the room that Ayden was in and she answered it.

"Hey you long time no see." Tyler said and hugged his sister. "What brings you to New York?" Tyler knew she might be joining him on the road again but didn't know why she was here as she hated to fly.

"I'm here with Shane Tyler." Ayden said quietly.

"What else is going on you are never this quiet. You okay?" Tyler asked

"I'm okay I'm pregnant." Ayden told him. Tyler just smiled he knew how much the two loved each other and was happy for them and hugged. "You aren't mad?"

"No I can't be mad hello you are happy and that is all that matters. How does Shane feel about the baby?"

Ayden just smiled. "He is happy and we can't wait. His side of the family knows and everyone is excited. Matter of fact he is in court right now with Vince as he was going to court about his divorce. I also have a job offer."

Tyler perked up at that word new job offer. "Oh what is that?"

"Shane wants me as the general manager for SmackDown babe." Ayden said

"Oh and how do you feel about this?" Tyler asked

"I like it. I wouldn't be away from him during the pregnancy but everyone will know unless we don't show the pregnancy on TV. I need to talk to him about it. Everyone will also want to know where I came from." Ayden told him

"We can figure that out. I'm on the SmackDown team so I can see you if you feel bad. Second of all have you told anyone else in our family about the pregnancy?" Tyler asked

"No we are going to wait a few more weeks till we are back in St Louis. I want to also tell Bob and Elaine the only person I'm scared to tell is Randy, he has it in it mind that we belong together. I only want to be friends with him. He also knows that there is something going on between Shane and I." Ayden said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Tyler hugged Ayden and told her it would be okay that their sister and brother in law would be excited about the baby as would Bob and Elaine. Randy is Randy would wouldn't be happy no matter what. Kori would be excited about the baby as well. Tyler also let it out that they were talking about dating and they were excited to see where their own relationship would go. Ayden was happy for them.

Court went how Shane hoped it would and he was granted the divorce and as of that afternoon he was a single man. The judge had granted Shane a three week time period to get his things out of the house and Maggie couldn't be there when that happened. Vince was happy for Shane and told him that he would keep things at their house if he wanted. While they were talking the realtor called and said they got the house and for lower than the asking price.

That evening was low key for Shane and Ayden both of them were happy with how court went for Shane and that they had gotten the house. Ayden told Shane about her afternoon with Tyler and that he was happy about the baby on the way. As they were waiting for supper to arrive as they had ordered room service someone started to pound on the door. Ayden got up and walked over and looked to see who it was and it was Randy and John.

"You deal with them and I will go take a shower. I love you." Ayden said then walked into the bathroom.

Shane smiled at her and answered the door. "Can I help you two?" Both Randy and John didn't ask for an invite into the room they just walked in liked they owned the place. "Please come in."

"We came to get some answers out of you Shane." Randy said

Shane just shook his head and sat down across from them. "Randy first of all you don't show up and say you are getting answers out of me that wont work for sure and you bring Cena with you."

"Well no one has a straight answer to who the GM is going to be for SmackDown." John asked

"Yeah who and why are you in a hotel and not your house?" Randy asked

"Orton too personal and I have a few ideas for a GM and no I'm not going to tell who they are yet." Shane said "Now if you two will go I have plans to crash and watch TV before the show tomorrow."

Both Randy and John grumbled about leaving and soon were gone. Shane walked into the bedroom and saw that Ayden never got into the shower as she was sound asleep on the bed. After calling to cancel room service he got ready for bed and climbed in behind Ayden and held her close placing his hand on the baby.

Ayden was up early and let Shane sleep in and called her sister Maureen and like Shane predicted she was excited about the baby. Maureen told her to call if she ever needed or wanted to talk about the pregnancy. The next phone call was to Bob and Elaine Orton.

"Hello Ayden dear how are you doing?" Elaine asked as she answered the phone.

"I'm okay. I need some advice and since my parents are gone I called the two people who have been there for me since they died." Ayden said

"Ayden I hope you can always come to us." Bob said as he joined in on the conversation.

"I know I can. I have been offered a very awesome job it's a lot of travel and I know I'm not used to that and I have to deal with a lot of people." Ayden said

"What is the job dear?" Elaine asked

"The new GM of SmackDown. But there is so much more to it than that." Ayden said

"I think you would do good at the job Ayden, you are decisive and will take charge." Bob said

"What is the other part Ayden?" Elaine asked

"I'm in love with the Commissioner of the Blue Team and having his baby." Ayden said

"I thought Shane was married." Bob said sounding very confused

"He was Bob but not anymore I love him but the problem I have is Randy." Ayden said

"I'm so happy for you darling, if you need anything you call me right away." Elaine told her "Now what has my son done?"

"Being his normal self. Thinking that there is something going on between Shane and I we aren't ready to let what we have out just yet. He thinks that we belong together and I'm sorry Elaine I love him but as a brother to me."

"No need to be sorry dear. Randy is Randy and he will always think that. You are very happy with Shane and I know he will treat you right. You keep doing you and I will set my son straight next time I talk to him." Bob said

"Okay Bob just please don't tell him about Shane or the baby. I want to do that myself in a few weeks." Ayden said

"We wont tell a soul dear. We love you please keep us in the loop to how you are feeling and how the baby is. We love you dear." Elaine said

"Love you guys too." Ayden said and they said their good byes and hung up with them.

Shane was waking up and rolled to his back and sat up some and let is eyes adjust and swung his legs over the bed and stood up and stretched and after using the bathroom and washing his hands he walked out and saw that Ayden was watching TV curled up on the couch nearly asleep. Shane pressed a light kiss to her forehead and smiled down at her when she moved and looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey sweetie" Ayden said quietly and moved her legs as he sat down on the couch with her and she put her legs over his lap and he leaned over and kissed her sweetly then rubbed her stomach.

"Good morning darling how are you this morning and how long have you been up?" Shane asked

"Morning to you as well. I got up at 7am and made some phone calls and talked to my sister then Bob and Elaine and everyone is supportive of us. And before you ask Bob and Elaine wont say a word to Randy till I'm ready babe." Ayden said "I love you babe" then put her hand over his.

"I love you too baby and that is a good thing." Shane said. Ayden just smiled at Shane then moved to where her head was resting on his chest.

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful as they were getting ready for the draft. Shane was also able to get all the things he wanted from his house that he once shared with Maggie. During this time Ayden was starting to show. While Shane was busy getting things moved into their new house Ayden flew back to St Louis and took an official leave of absence from her pharmacy job.

Ayden had a doctor's appointment for the baby and Shane was flying in for it and didn't realize he was on the same flight as Randy and Kori as they were flying home for a family dinner.

**Shane you okay you look very worn out and pale** KRO

 _ ****I'm okay just worn out. Flying in to see Ayden** SBM**_

**How is she doing in the pregnancy?** KRO

 ** _**Good nearly 15 weeks we are going to sit Randy down and tell him tomorrow after her doctor appointment can you come with him so he doesn't go into a rage?** SBM_**

**Sure. Text me when you two are headed home.** KRO

 ** _**Sure thing thanks for always being there for us to talk too** SBM **Oh we want you on The Blue Team with us**_**

**Can't wait** KRO

Shane didn't waste time at the airport and got his rental car and thankfully he was unnoticed getting his bags and soon he was headed to Ayden's house he couldn't wait to see the love of his life.

Randy thought he had seen Shane on the flight to St Louis and he was pretty sure that Kori was texting with him. He so didn't know what to think about Ayden and Shane being so called friends he knew there was more too it. He had this crush on her for a few years now. Sure family friends they had grown up together. Kori was very close friends with Ayden and he always looked at her like a sister but that had grown into something different over the years. He always had a girl on his arm in high school then when he did his little stint in the Marines he had a few girls then as well. He was divorced himself and had a sweet little girl Noelle who was now 7 and she was his life.

Randy was finally home after dropping Kori off with the promise to pick her up for supper he was unpacking when his doorbell rang and then the front door opened and he heard a little girl screaming "DADDY" That the top of her lungs. Randy walked into the family room and smiled at his daughter who had made herself at home already by kicking her shoes off turning on the TV and finding her favorite show.

"Sorry about that Randy she was just excited to see you." Nina said

"Don't be sorry it's her house as well. How are you we haven't had the chance to talk here lately unless it's about Noelle and school." Randy said "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure just a water." Nina said as she joined Randy in the kitchen and sat down at the island and he took the seat next to her after handing her the water bottle.

"How are things?" Randy asked

"Good busy with work, dance class, and Little Miss thinks she wants to do softball now. It never slows down." Nina said

"But we wouldn't want it any other way now would we?" Randy asked. He and Nina were still good friends just couldn't get along anymore and he still loved her deeply.

"Nope. How are you?" Nina asked

"I'm good just happy with my life the way it is." Randy said as he smiled at Nina.

"Okay who is she and does she even know you like her?" Nina asked and Randy just smirked.

"No she has no clue I like her and it's Ayden Conners." Randy said

Nina shook her head at Randy. "You do know that she is seeing someone right."

Randy looked at Nina like she had a third head. "No who?"

Nina just smiled and shook her head at Randy. "That isn't for me to tell Randal." Randy just stared at her and smiled. "You will find out sooner or later I bet. I had better head out see you two on Monday right you will take her to school?"

"Did you leave her backpack? And does she have any homework?" Randy asked

"It's already done and it's by the front door." Nina said and walked into the family room and kissed Noelle on her forehead and said good bye to her daughter and that she would see her after school.

Randy had a low key night with Noelle and they spent the evening playing games and all before Bob and Elaine called to request her presence at their house for the night. After Randy dropped Noelle off at his parents he knew that Ayden was home and decided to go see her without calling first. He found it odd that there was a rental car in her drive. Randy didn't think anything of it and walked up and rang the doorbell.

Ayden heard the door and thought it might be Tyler who said he was going to come by and see her and didn't think about looking out the window and sighed after she opened up the front door. "Randy. What are you doing here?" She was never more thankful that she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt.

"Came by to see you. Mom and dad have Noelle." Randy said

"Oh okay I can't have company right now I have a bad migraine and was headed up to lay down. I'm sorry Randy maybe tomorrow you can come by and bring Noelle and she can swim." Ayden said as she rubbed at her forehead.

Randy just nodded his head he knew how bad her migraines could get and told her to feel better and headed out. Ayden made sure he left and sighed and leaned against the door.

"Honey what is wrong?" Shane asked as he kissed her forehead.

"That was Randy Noelle his daughter is at his parents and thought he would stop by I told him I had a bad migraine and to come by tomorrow afternoon and she could swim." Ayden said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Let's get you in bed. Do you want me to call your doctor and see what she has to say?" Shane asked as he helped her up to their bedroom.

"I already called her and she is actually headed here to check on me she should be here shortly will you let her in?" Ayden asked as she used the bathroom and washed her hands and changed into some comfy boy shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed.

Shane kissed her forehead and helped her get comfy and said he would and it wasn't long and the doctor had arrived and said that Ayden and the baby were doing okay and that she just needed to rest the rest of the weekend after getting something for pain Shane showed the doctor to the door and thanked her again and said that they would see her tomorrow morning as they were having a sono done.

The next morning was here and Ayden was slowly waking up she rolled over and into a hard chest and she couldn't help but smile at Shane who was sound asleep. After getting up and using the bathroom she washed her hands and decided to go ahead and get cleaned up. After taking her shower she did her hair and make up then got dressed and headed down to start coffee for Shane and make breakfast.

The morning passed quick and soon the two were checking in for her appointment. After being seen by her doctor she was happy to hear that the baby was right on track and to their surprise they were four more weeks into the pregnancy. Ayden asked if she could still travel and that was okay by her doctor and told her to take it easy while on the road. After having a sono done and finding out that their little one was very healthy they finally headed home.

Shane and Ayden couldn't be happier to know that their baby was growing and very healthy. Both parents were happy to know that they were having a little girl. Ayden really didn't want to make this phone call but knew it had to be done. Shane understood and knew this wouldn't be easy at all for her.

**Hey can you bring Noelle over and we can sit down and talk or we can come there.**

 ** _**Why don't you two head here Noelle just crashed** RKO_**

**Okay we will be there soon**

"Shane we are headed to Randy's house as Noelle is sound asleep." Ayden said as she slipped on her sandals.

"Probably a good idea that way if he starts to get mad we can leave and all. How are you feeling?" Shane asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"Good for now babe. I love you and when we get home we need to think of names and start to pick out what rooms we want for the nursery for both houses and then a theme." Ayden said as she handed Shane her keys so he could drive her SUV over to Randy's house.

Shane leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you baby and our baby and I can't wait till we have our little one in our arms."

"We love you too babe." Ayden said and kissed him again.

The drive to Randy's house was quick as he only lived a few blocks over from Ayden. Ayden was never so thankful to see Tyler's car there and also Bob and Elaine's car. "This might go easier than what we thought honey."

"Let's hope babe." Shane said as he helped her out of her car and soon they were ringing the doorbell. Kori let them in and she gave them both a hug.

"Good luck he is in a mood." Kori warned them. Ayden just groaned.

Elaine heard the door and walked over and hugged Ayden and said that she looked wonderful and was so very happy for them. Ayden couldn't help but hug her back as they were very close.

"Hey Ayden why is Shane with you?" Randy asked as he walked into the family room.

"Because he is with me anymore questions?" Ayden asked as she sat down on the loveseat but sat down near the edge knowing this wouldn't go good at all.

"Yeah, I saw you coming from the hospital today while Noelle and I were up seeing her momma." Randy said

"Ah. There is something you need to know." Ayden said

"Oh what is that?" Randy asked getting upset as he knew it had to do something with her and Shane.

"Shane and I are dating and have been for quite some time, no it's not the reason behind his divorce but we love each other no matter what and nothing is going to break us up or apart." Ayden said as Shane started to rub her back as he was sitting next to her.

"What is the other part and you couldn't have told me this a few weeks ago when I questioned you about it?" Randy asked

"We weren't ready to say anything just yet and we are having baby together. I'm 19 weeks pregnant with his baby." Ayden said

"YOU ARE WHAT?" Randy roared he hated this as he was in love with Ayden.

Ayden jumped as did Kori when Rand yelled. Ayden stood up and grabbed her purse. "Elaine I wont put myself through this stress and have him mad at me. I will cal you later with how my ultrasound went." Elaine just smiled at her and hugged her and said that she understood. Shane helped Ayden out when the front door opened and Randy stepped out.

"Why couldn't you be upfront and honest with me Ayden? We have always been there for each other. When I was going through my divorce you were there for me, why?" Randy asked as he sat down on the porch knowing he had lost her as a romantic partner in his life.

Ayden walked over to Randy and sat down next to him. "Randy I love you as a big brother but that is all. Yes I was there for you when you went through your divorce but we act like brother and sister and I don't want to lose our friendship. When you cornered me a few weeks ago about why he called me darling we weren't ready to say anything just yet. Please just respect us and don't do anything stupid like try to break us up."

Randy just sighed and rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath and looked at Shane and Ayden then kissed her forehead. "I don't want to lose you as one of my best friends Ayden it just hurt me that you couldn't come talk to me about anything. I just want to be friends you don't need a crazy best friend in your life who doesn't want you happy. Wait are you happy?"

Ayden shook her head at Randy then nearly shoved him off the steps of his porch. "Yes I'm very happy with Shane and that we are having a baby. I treasure our friendship Randy and if it's okay with Shane we want you as crazy over protective Uncle Randy."

"She is right Randy we want you as Uncle Randy protective as ever." Shane said as he smiled at Ayden. "Just don't get too over protective got it."

"I can respect that." Randy said and hugged Ayden then looked at Shane. "You hurt her or the baby I will hunt you down."

"No need to worry about that Randy I love them both with my entire heart." Shane said.

A/N: Looks like Randy is turning around and happy for them but will he cause some chaos? Will Maggie find out? Sorry for not updating till now my personal life has been really busy!

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has marked this as their favorites and also sent me private messages on this! So you all know that I don't follow story lines... The draft is taking place in New York...

Chance Meeting or The Affair?

Chapter 4

Ayden sighed she didn't know what to think of being the new general manager of SmackDown Live she was a little nervous. It was finally the night of introducing the GM's for both Raw and SmackDown, the crowd knew who the GM was for Raw as Mick Foley had been in charge before. Ayden was nervous as she was coming out as a good friend of the McMahon family. Ayden was sitting in make up and smiled at Shane when he walked up.

"Hey honey." Shane said quietly.

"Hey yourself." Ayden said as she stood up and thanked the girl that did her hair and make up and walked with Shane. "How is this going to go tonight?"

Shane led her into his office and closed the door and kissed her sweetly. "First of all do you want to show the pregnancy on TV and we are having you come out as my girlfriend."

"That will go over well introducing your girl for the GM babe and what do you think should we?" Ayden asked as she sat down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Shane being close to it answered it and stood there in shock it was his ex wife.

"Hi Shane." Maggie said

"Why are you here?" Shane asked

"Well it's the draft I came to support you and my with you being my husband I can do that." Maggie said

"Let's get one thing straight you aren't my wife and you aren't allowed here." Shane growled and called for security and shut the door in her face and took a seat next to Ayden.

"Let me guess Maggie is here." Ayden stated quietly

Shane nodded his head in agreement and said that security was going to escort her out of the arena. There was another knock on the door and Shane answered it and saw that it was Randy. "Hey man."

"Hey what is with all the security and a woman running from them?" Randy asked as he sat down on the edge of the desk.

"My ex wife Maggie is here." Shane said. "Babe I need to go check on a few things and make sure she is gone. Randy will you stay with Ayden please."

"Okay babe just going to rest for a bit." Ayden said as a yawn came from her mouth. Shane couldn't help but smile and kissed her sweetly and rubbed her stomach and left his office.

Randy couldn't help but laugh they had all flown out together and Ayden and Kori both fell asleep on the flight out. Randy sat down next to Ayden and she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him and drifted off he just shook his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead and let her sleep. Ayden had been asleep for nearly an hour when there was a knock on the door and he called for whoever it was to come in and gasped when it was Maggie with Nina. 

Nina just mouthed I'm sorry to him and sat down. "So where is the tramp that my husband is sleeping around on me with?" Maggie asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Randy asked even though he knew who she was as she was friends with Nina.

"First of all don't try to act like you don't know me as I know you do. Second of all who is this pregnant person who is sleeping against your shoulder." Maggie asked loudly. Shane could hear all the commotion coming from his office and walked in and groaned.

"Again I asked you to leave. Hey Nina why are you here?" Shane asked

"I had a little girl who wanted to watch daddy make his debut on SmackDown again and as soon as I got here I was trapped by Maggie here and she hadn't seen me in ages. Second of all as soon as I walk through the door with Noelle she was off with Cena. So I came to say hi to Randy to let him know that he has a roommate for the night aka his daughter and to say hi to my best friend aka you." Nina said and turned to where Maggie couldn't see her and mouthed she was sorry to Shane. Shane nodded his head in agreement and smiled at Nina as he had introduced Nina to Randy.

"So Randy who is the tramp?" Maggie asked

Ayden was waking up and groaned when she saw everyone in the office and sat up some. "I didn't mean to fall asleep Randy on your shoulder. Nina where is Noelle? And hi you are?" Ayden asked

"I'm Maggie McMahon Shane's wife." Maggie stated. Ayden just smirked at both Randy and Shane and stood up.

"Oh then let me introduce myself. I'm Ayden Conners the GM of SmackDown. Second of all Shane is divorced and you aren't welcome in my arena now leave my office." she said

Maggie looked between the two as Ayden was now standing by him and reached out and slapped Ayden hard across the face with some force which would have sent Ayden to the floor if Shane wouldn't have caught her. "YOU ARE THE WHORE SLEEPING WITH MY HUSBAND."

Shane held Ayden to him. "You okay babe?" Ayden just shook her head no and he walked her out of the room and down to the medical trainer's office. "What is wrong I'm sorry about her."

"It's okay babe don't apologize for her actions. My cheek is throbbing." Ayden said quietly as she leaned into him. Shane just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Randy and Nina were worried about Ayden and the baby and after Stephanie had seen and heard what had gone on in Shane's office she was standing in the office with Maggie and told Randy and Nina to go check on the two.

"How dare you come to my arena and demand to see Shane when you two are divorced." Stephanie said

"He is my husband and I knew he was sleeping around on me so I came to find out who it was and never dreamed it was her. How can you even talk to your own brother after what he has done Stephanie?" Maggie asked

"Well first of all she isn't a gold digging whore she is a very respectable person who has done nothing but treat my family with respect and second of all Shane has always been up front and honest with me about his personal life. I knew he was sleeping around on you but it wasn't my place to tell you. After you are escorted out of my arena you are here by banned from all WWE shows, signings anything that has to do with the WWE do I make myself clear?" Stephanie asked

Maggie just looked at her. "Shane will always be mine and I know he will come back to me."

"You are very delusional to think he will." Stephanie said and crossed her arms and watched as she was finally escorted out and walked to meet up with the others.

"I'm so sorry Ayden." Nina said "I didn't know this was her plan."

"Hey Nina it's okay I don't blame you or Shane at all. I just wished I would have stayed asleep longer. But it's out in the open now and I know none of you told her what was going on between Shane and I." Ayden said as she held an ice pack to her cheek. "This isn't how I wanted to open the show."

"We don't have to introduce you tonight babe or at the start of the show it can be at the end when you announce the main event between John and Randy." Shane said

"I like that idea. How are you feeling and she is gone and banned from all WWE Events." Stephanie said as she walked up.

"Tender that is for sure she packs a slap." Ayden said

"But you pack a right hook." Randy stated and Ayden just giggled. Shane looked between the two and kept his hand on the baby. "Shane a few months ago we were play fighting one night and she punched me."

"You totally deserved it as well. He grabbed my breast on accident and I punched him." Ayden said and kissed Shane's cheek.

"I remember that fight it was backstage at Raw and thought oh Orton is fighting again with a girl and she just punched him." Shane said with a laugh. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes babe. I just want to lay down for a bit and I like the idea of announcing the main event tonight with you by my side." Ayden said.

Shane was about to respond when a little girl flew into her daddy's arms "DADDY SAVE ME" Randy held her close. "From who Noelle the big bad John Cena?"

"EW NO DADDY." Noelle screamed

"That is my ear babe." Randy said quietly "Then from who?" and saw Kori and Tyler walking up.

"Auntie Kori and Uncle Tyler daddy they want to tickle me." Noelle said as she wiggled down and everyone watched as she ran up to Tyler and jumped into his arms and hugged him close and everyone laughed.

Ayden and Shane were finally resting in his office while everyone else was getting ready for the show. Ayden couldn't help but smile at Shane who was worried about her and the baby. Ayden finally straddled his lap. "I'm okay babe just a little tender if she shows up again and does it again we will press charges. I wont back down babe. I love you you are my soul mate and I can't wait to have this baby with you."

Shane kissed her sweetly and that soon grew passionate and he had worked the skirt she was wearing up and moved her panties aside and had slide deep inside of her and was rocking her hips. "I love you too baby and you are my soul mate as well and I can't wait to have this baby with you either." The two worked their way into a passionate release and were kissing as they both exploded in their releases. "That was hot"

"Hmm it was baby" Ayden said as she kissed him and stood up and straightened out her clothes and kissed Shane again.

Shane stood up and kissed her and said he needed to go check on a few things and that if she needed him to call him and he would come back. Shane left the office after kissing her back and smiled when he saw Randy playing with Noelle and talking with Nina after waving to them he walked on. As the night went on thankfully the crowd loved Ayden when she was announced as the General Manger to SmackDown and loved it when the main event between Randy Orton and John Cena was a falls count anywhere match. The show went off with out a hitch and even though Randy won the match he was busted open as was John from the two hitting each other with chairs. The show was pretty crazy and both Shane and Ayden were happy with how it went.

That night after finally making it to the hotel Ayden was just stepping out of the shower when Shane wrapped a towel around her body and held her close. "Your cheek is rather bruised babe." Ayden looked in the mirror and sighed.

"I saw that. Oh well if she does it again then I will press charges. Do it once shame on you do it twice all hell is going to break lose babe. I love you babe." Ayden said as she grabbed her lotion and kissed Shane on the cheek.

Shane took her lotion from her and lead her to their bed and told her to lay down and started to smooth lotion on her body with the gentle massage Ayden was sound asleep.

A/N: Well it is out in the open on Maggie she knows that Ayden and Shane are seeing each other and having a baby. Will she come back into the picture? How are Kori and Tyler it's also looks like Nina and Randy are all cozy...

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has marked this as their favorites and also sent me private messages on this! So you all know that I don't follow story lines...

Chance Meeting or The Affair?

Chapter 5

The next day was here and quick, Ayden and Shane were all snuggled up in bed and just enjoying each other, they had booked the room last minute and were actually in the honeymoon suite as they weren't going to the next show for a few more hours. Ayden had her head on Shane's chest and he was holding her close. It didn't help any that her cheek was throbbing. Shane had told her of the bad bruise that had formed right after she had been slapped hard across the face by Maggie. Ayden knew if she looked at it she would be in tears and that alone with stress not only her out but also the baby.

"You okay honey?" Shane asked quietly. Ayden leaned up and kissed his cheek and nodded her head yes in agreement he could see the look of worry in her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Shane." Ayden said and kissed his jawline and climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her hands and brushed out her hair and gasped when she saw that bruise on her cheek it was all black, purple and blue.

Shane heard her gasp and walked into the bathroom. "What is wrong honey?"

"I didn't realize my cheek was this bruised it's throbbing." Ayden said with tears in her eyes, she was in a lot of pain from it.

"Do you want me to call Tyler?" Shane asked and Ayden just nodded her head and got dressed and then brushed her teeth and sat back down in bed. Shane called Tyler who said he would be there in a few and Shane quickly got dressed. "Tyler is on his way babe."

"Okay."

Tyler hated to wake up Kori but she was Ayden's best friend after slowly waking up his girlfriend she quickly got dressed and they walked down to Shane and Ayden's room. After Shane let them in he walked into the bedroom and hugged his sister close.

"It hurts Tyler." Ayden said

"It looks nasty, when I looked at it yesterday I didn't think it would be this bad. I'm glad you had an ice pack to it. Let me press around" Tyler said as he gently pressed on Ayden's left cheek and she moved her head away and hissed. "Okay I can tell that hurts let's get you to the ER and checked out. I will even go with you and Shane."

"So not what I wanted to do today. Can we wait till we are at the next city?" Ayden asked

"Tyler why do you want us to go to the ER?" Shane asked

"I think it might be slightly fractured. I don't mind if we go to the next city but why?" Tyler asked

"My ex is a nurse and I don't want to risk running into her for anything." Shane said as he kissed Ayden on her forehead.

"Probably a good idea." Tyler said quietly "Do you want some pain medication Ayden?"

"Yes I'm sorry guys." Ayden said

"There is no reason for you to be sorry babe. I just don't want you in pain I hate seeing my girl in pain. It's okay we can get on the bus and head to the next city." Shane said "Tyler do you and Kori want to join us you can."

"Kori babe do you want to ride with them?" Tyler asked

"We can do that babe." Kori said

It wasn't long and the four were on the bus and Kori and Ayden were sound asleep in the bedroom which left Tyler and Shane up in the main part of the bus. Tyler could tell that Shane's mind was on Ayden and that was fine by him, he was also concerned about his sister. Tyler and Ayden were very close and they usually told each other everything. Out of the three Maureen and Tyler were pretty close but no where near what he and Ayden were, they had always held a special bond with each other, then again they were only 11 months apart in age while Maureen was close to three years old than them.

Shane was just looking out the window as they drove down the road to the next city which happened to be Stamford and he knew if it caught wind that he was in town that his parents would probably want to see them, which he didn't mind, but he also didn't want a bunch of stress on Ayden. Thankfully tonight was just a house show and he could run things or even ask Kori as she had stepped in a few times for him while he was one the road a few weeks ago.

"What is on your mind Shane?" Tyler asked

"A lot, how do I keep Maggie away from Ayden? How do I keep things calm for my girlfriend and baby on the way? I'm worried about them both." Shane stated.

Tyler couldn't help but smile at Shane. "Those are good questions man. First keep Ayd close to you at all times, if you aren't near she can stay in the medical room with me or have Randy near or even Cena for that matter. Maggie is a totally different bred from Ayden. She is one who will go after what she wants even after being told no. Ayden will go after what she wants and will stop then find another way to get what she wants."

Shane couldn't help but laugh that Tyler had described Maggie to a T. Things weren't always the best between the two. "You are right about that. Those two women are totally different. Ayden is the calmer of the two and Maggie is the crazy one. I had no idea she was like that till about a year and half ago when she slapped me. I was done then I thought give her a second chance then I met a woman who has changed my life for the better and I couldn't be more thankful to have Ayden in my life Tyler and now that we have a baby on the way it's even more amazing."

Tyler just smiled. "I'm happy for you two. Yes Ayden told me right away that you two had slept together and I told to to be careful as you never know when Maggie might pop up on the road. The last few months have been amazing for you both and I can't wait to become and Uncle again. Please just treat her right with respect and love them both."

"I will Tyler." Shane said as he reached into his pocket and pulled a tiny little box and opened it. Tyler gasped "Shane is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes Tyler there is. My love isn't for Ayden, or our baby. It's for you." Shane just smirked and Tyler died laughing.

Shane couldn't help but shake his head. "I love her so much. Yes I know I just got divorced but we don't have to get married right away. I just want us together forever."

"She will love this ring. How many carats is it?" Tyler asked

"Well this one is 3 carats the center stone then the tiny diamonds around it are close to a half of a carat. The band that will go under it are a total of 1 carat. I hope she likes it." Shane said.

"Like what?"

Shane just jumped and snapped the box shut and smiled at Ayden."You my dear weren't to hear any of the conversation."

"Oh you mean where you buy the diamond ring and show my brother but pop the question to him. Yeah we are good. I thought it was strange one night when you two were up late talking and you never come join me in bed. I mean if you love Tyler you might as well go for it. But if you ask me I would have gone after Randy, he seems more open to that than Tyler." Ayden said as she sat down next to Shane and kissed his cheek.

Tyler was still laughing at what Shane had said and then getting caught when Ayden said what she did he was in tears. Shane just shook his head at his girlfriend and placed ring on her finger and she smiled up at him and kissed his jaw line.

"I love you and I want to build a life with you Ayden and our daughter. Will you marry me?" Shane asked

"In a heartbeat, but don't you think Tyler over here will be crushed?" Ayden asked and Tyler just laughed and said no he would be okay that he would recover nicely as he loved a girl who was still sleeping in the bedroom but nearly jumped out of his skin when Kori sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

The rest of the ride was made in peace the four lounged on the couches and relaxed while watching movies. Soon after arriving in Stanford the four were at the local hospital and Ayden was having her cheek looked at by Dr Gavin Dresden. After having films done they were waiting a sono tech to come check the baby and waiting for the results of the films. Tyler knew who Dr Gavin Dresden was and trusted him completely with his sisters care. Soon the sono was done and the soon to be parents were happy that the baby was doing okay. They still had yet to figure out a name for their little princess.

The doctor walked into the room where Ayden was resting and smiled at the soon to be parents and looked at Tyler and asked him to join him in the hall. "What is going on man?" Tyler asked

"Ayden's cheek is slightly fractured, it doesn't help that her pressure is up as well. I would suggest she be in over night to be monitored." Gavin told him.

Tyler just sighed he knew that this wouldn't be good for Shane and Ayden to hear, but this would also help for Ayden to get a protection order against Maggie. "I can understand your concern. But I also know my sister is strong willed."

"I can understand that my sister is very strong willed as well. But this will keep her stress free and also the baby." Gavin told him

"Let me get Shane." Tyler said and stuck his head into the room and asked Shane to come into the hall.

"What is going on is the baby okay?" Shane asked once he was in the hall with both doctors.

"Shane the baby is fine. In a tight ball from stress and all. Ayden's cheek is slightly fractured and I would like to keep her over night to bring her pressure down and to keep the stress down." Gavin told him

"Are you sure it's best for her and the baby?" Shane asked he hated to have her in over night.

"Yes. It's best for them both. She can stay in her own clothes, you can lay down with her and keep her calm and I will keep the IV in and she can have pain meds every four to six hours for her cheek and any other pain as I know she gets migraines correct?" Gavin asked

"Yes she does. Who is her doctor?" Shane asked

"I am, I'm one of the top ob/gyn's here in Stanford. If you need to be away for a few hours let me know and I will make sure she is doing okay and remains calm. My wife can come in and sit with her if the rest of you need to be gone as well." Gavin said

"Thank you. I do have two shows to run one tonight and one tomorrow night." Shane told him. "Is this enough to get a protection order on my ex wife?"

Gavin just nodded his head in agreement and smiled at Shane. "I will write a letter saying if she as to have more contact with her she would be very stressed out. I will order for her to be on labor and delivery away from the nursery and in the newest birthing suite and you can lay down with her and all."

"Thank you Dr Dresden." Shane said

"Please there are a few Dr Dresden's here please call me Gavin and Tyler here is a good friend of mine." he stated and smiled at one of his good friends then walked off to make the few phone calls.

Shane hated to tell Ayden this but knew it had to be done. Tyler and Kori stepped out for a few minutes. "Hey honey."

"Hmm hey babe you okay?" Ayden asked as she slowly sat up in bed.

"I will be once you are healing and no long in the hospital." Shane said and kissed her forehead.

"What is going on?" Ayden asked as she sat up some.

"Dr Gavin wants to keep you over night and for most of the day tomorrow, since your pressure is high, your head is throbbing and you do have a slightly fractured cheek bone." Shane told her and rubbed her stomach and their daughter kicked.

"I can understand that babe. We have to do what is right for our daughter, will this help in getting a protection order against Maggie?" Ayden asked

"Yes it will. Dr Gavin is writing a letter to help." Shane told her and kissed her forehead again. "If I have to be gone I'm asking Kori to stay with you babe or Dr Gavin said his wife can."

Ayden just nodded her head in agreement as she knew it was best for her to be resting and hoping her pressure came down and that her cheek started to heal. "Rylyn Faith McMahon is to be her name if you like it."

Shane couldn't help but smile. "I love it and I love you and our daughter."

"We love you too baby."

It wasn't long and Ayden was moved up to her room for the night. Both Shane and Ayden hoped it was only for then night. Shane had stepped out and called his parents and told them what was going on and it wasn't long that Linda was sitting in the room with Ayden and told Shane to go and get things done for the show she would sit with Ayden.

"Thank you Linda, I don't know if he would have ever left the hospital or the room for that matter if you weren't sitting in here with me now." Ayden said as she sat up in bed some and adjusted her pillows as Tyler had brought them to her.

"Not a problem at all. I have say that you have brought a new life into Shane, before you he was kinda down and not happy in his marriage you have brought him out of the dark. And to that I am very thankful for." Linda said

"He kinda did he same for me, but I wasn't in a rut with a boy or married for that matter. I lost both of my parents just nearly two years ago and he has been a great help." Ayden said

"I'm sorry dear, we would like it if you would call us mom and dad. None of this Vince and Linda stuff sound good?" Linda asked

"Yes mom it does." Ayden answered and couldn't help but smile at her future mother in law who she already admired.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Linda asked

"We do. Rylyn Faith McMahon." Ayden stated

"What a very beautiful name." Linda said and hugged her soon to be daughter in law she was more than thrilled to have her join the family in more ways than one. "Why don't you try to get some rest."

Ayden just nodded her head in agreement and after getting up with Linda's help she was finally settled back into bed and snuggled into her pillows and soon drifted off to sleep. Linda smiled at the fact she was sleeping and sent Shane a text to let him know that she was resting and doing just fine. Shane sighed in relief and went on about walking into the arena.

"Yo Shane wait up." Randy yelled and jogged to meet up with him.

Shane waited for Randy. "Hey man."

"Hey you okay you look like you have been through hell and back." Randy said

"I have been. Ayden is in the hospital and has a slightly fractured cheek bone thanks to Maggie." Shane explained

"Not good, is the baby okay?" Randy asked

"She is doing great. Matter of fact mom is with her now and she is sleeping. This is the only one I can function till I can get back to Ayden's side tonight after the show is over." Shane said

"You two are having a little girl?" Randy asked knowing how it felt to know that a daughter is one the way, he was elated when he and Nina found out they were having a daughter. "Name?"

"Rylyn Faith." Shane said

"Love it. I'm sure Nina is going to make you a blanket soon." Randy said he couldn't help but smile when he said Nina's name either.

"Okay out with it are you two going to work out your problems and try again?" Shane asked

"We are talking, she hates that I'm gone all the time, then Tyler told her that they could use a nurse here on the Blue team last night is that true?" Randy asked

"Yes just for minor stuff. I know that Nina is a very skilled nurse and would love to have her. I have to clear it with dad but I don't see it being a problem. What about Noelle?" Shane asked

"Well here is the thing I know you all have a tutor for kids that travel with their parents and a nanny service for when the parents are working. I'm only gone three days a week. I would love it for them to join me out on the road, and if it's not going the way it should we will go back to what we had. Make sense?" Randy asked

"It does. Noelle love her parents and loves being with the two of you all the time. I know she is with you when you are home and goes between two houses all the time so we can find a way to stop that how does that sound." Shane said.

"Perfect to me." Randy said "What all do you need help with right now and we can work on it together."

Shane sighed "Getting ready for the show what matches go in what order and who is up against who." Shane said

"Okay let me find Cena and we can work on it the three of us together, we have story lines and can go from there." Randy told him and walked off to find John Cena.

Soon the three were sitting down and going through story lines to make a great show, so far Randy and John would be closing out the show this time even though they were enemies on the show they were best friends in real life. Shane was just thankful that the show went off with out a hitch and it was only a house show as it was also Monday night the next time was Live. It wasn't long and Shane was walking back into the hospital and smiled at Ayden who was sound asleep next to her best friend Kori and Tyler was there as well as Linda had gone home. Shane gently woke up Tyler and Kori and said thank you and he would call with updates in the morning. After taking a quick shower he walked out and the nurse was checking Ayden over and smiled at Shane and told him her pressure was slowly coming down and she pushed medications to help with the pain in her cheek and left the couple alone. Shane joined Ayden in bed and held her close hoping that her pain and pressure would go away and soon.

A/N: Oh no Ayden has a slightly fractured cheekbone, what will they do? Will Ayden press charges against Maggie or let it go or will Shane press the issue to get a protection order? Looks like Nina and Randy are talking again...

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has marked this as their favorites and also sent me private messages on this! So you all know that I don't follow story lines...

Chance Meeting or The Affair?

Chapter 6

Ayden couldn't sleep anymore and was sitting up in bed next to her sleeping boyfriend, she couldn't help but watch him sleep and TV at the same time. She knew that Maggie had to be stopped but how was the question. She had sent a text to her lawyer and asked for advice and all. Even though Stephanie had banned her from all WWE Shows, autograph signings and all it still worried her that she would show up.

Ayden heard her phone beep and she picked it up and smiled when it was her lawyer who basically told her to get a protection order for her and Shane's safety that they needed to do it now and not wait till something else happened. Ayden just sighed she really didn't know what to do. She slowly got out of bed and used the bathroom and washed her hands and found her tablet and tried to log onto the wifi through the hospital. Ayden slowly made her way out of her room and walked down to the nurses station.

"Yes can I help you?" a nurse asked

"Yes can you get my nurse for me I can't remember her name for the life of me." Ayden said

"I am and my name is Casey what can I help you with?" She asked

"I need the wifi to log onto my tablet and look through some work and talk to someone about filing a protection order." Ayden said

Casey just smiled at her and nodded her head. "Let's get you back in bed and I will get the code for you how is your pain?"

"I'm still pretty sore right now. I guess I can wait till the morning to file the protection order, do you know a good lawyer?" Ayden asked as they walked to her room. Ayden got comfy in bed and Casey took her pressure and frowned and how high it was. "How high is it?"

"Close to 170/95. Let me go find your doctor and see what he wants done and I know he will probably do a sono to check on the baby. Does your head hurt some?" Casey asked

"It does. I have migraines so that doesn't help any." Ayden told her and smiled at Shane who was starting to wake up and held his hand as he rubbed her stomach.

"You okay baby?" Shane asked. Ayden just kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

"My head does hurt and I couldn't sleep anymore and decided to look at lawyers up here but we can use yours right?" Ayden asked

"We can baby, let's get you resting. I have already talked to him tonight he is meeting us here in the morning honey." Shane said.

"I'm headed to get Dr Gavin and see what he wants to do and I know he will probably do a sono to check the baby. Just try to rest." Casey said "Do either of you want something to drink?"

"Yes a sprite if you have it." Ayden said

"I will take one as well." Shane said and Casey just smiled at the two of them and walked out of the room.

Casey walked off to find Dr Gavin and told him what was going on and he asked her to grab the ultrasound machine and he would meet her in there. Casey grabbed what all she needed and walked into Ayden's room and smiled at her and told her that Dr Gavin is on the way.

"Hey Ayden how are you feeling?" Gavin asked as he washed his hands then sat down in the chair by the bed and adjusted his stethoscope.

"Kinda blah, my head is throbbing as is my cheek but I haven't really felt her move and over the last three or four days she has been moving a lot." Ayden said quietly

Gavin just smiled at her. "I can understand that your pressure is kinda high which can cause your head to hurt some more, with your cheek it will slowly heal on it's own. Let's check on your daughter and see what is going on."

Ayden just smiled at her doctor and laid back and raised her tank top and lowered her yoga pants and soon the doctor started in on her sono and smiled at the couple. "She is doing just fine, just being quiet and with the pain medication she will be more quiet but it's safe for her as well."

"That is good news. Everything is fine with her?" Shane asked again.

"Yes she isn't in a tight ball from stress anymore and she is doing great. I will repeat the sono in the afternoon. I do suggest you two try to get some sleep though." Gavin stated as he wiped off Ayden's stomach.

"We can try to do that. Just with everything that has gone on it's hard." Ayden said

"I understand that but just know you are safe here and there is a security guard at the entrance of this unit and you have to check in with him before you come back, do you have a list for him on who can and can't come back?" Gavin asked

"Not yet but I can write a quick one is that okay?" Ayden asked

"Yes it is, I can give you more pain meds now and then you can have more in 6 hours sound okay?" Gavin asked as he handed Ayden a pen and some paper and watched as she quickly wrote a list of who could come and couldn't come back and handed it back to him. "I will give this to Tom."

"Yes I will agree to the pain meds and thank you for being here tonight and taking care of the baby and myself." Ayden said

"You are most welcome do you need anything to eat before the meds are pushed?" Gavin asked

"What can I have?" Ayden asked as she was hungry.

"I have you on a regular diet if you don't like what we have here you can have Shane go get something if you want." Gavin said

Casey handed Ayden the menu and got her pressure again and told Gavin that it was slowly going up not down. Gavin just nodded his head and wrote everything for her chart and listened to the baby again.

"Do you see anything that sounds good babe?" Shane asked as he kissed her temple.

"No but Taco Bell sounds good." Ayden said and smiled at Shane.

"What sounds good darling?" Shane asked and stood up and grabbed his sweatshirt and slipped it on then his shoes.

"Um Nacho Bell Grande without tomatoes and a Dr Pepper." Ayden told him with a smiled.

"You are most welcome. I really don't want you alone." Shane said

"I can stay in here with her and all." Gavin said

"You don't mind?" Shane asked

"Nope not at all." Gavin said. Shane thanked him and kissed Ayden sweetly and headed out after handing the list to Tom who was at the door.

"You okay Dr Gavin?" Ayden asked

"You don't have to call me that call me Gavin we have known each other for years. It hit me a bit ago that we dated while in college." Gavin told her with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering how long it took you to figure that out. How are you?" Ayden asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"Doing good happily married to your nurse actually. Casey and I dated some in high school and then again after we broke it off. I love her and we are actually welcoming a baby into the world in 30 weeks." Gavin said

"I'm so happy for you and that is exciting we are so excited to have a little girl." Ayden said

"That is great. I think you will make a great mom and Shane a great dad. How is Tyler doing I barely got to talk to him." Gavin asked

"He is doing good dating my best friend Kori and they are majorly in love with each other and I wouldn't be shocked if he doesn't pop the question soon." Ayden said and rubbed her cheek but hissed.

"That is good I'm happy for them. Do you want an ice pack for your cheek?" Gavin asked.

"That would be nice." Ayden said quietly "Thank you."

"You are most welcome I can give you a small dose of meds now if you would like as well." Gavin said

"Let's try the ice pack first then we can do meds. I want to be able to sleep in Shane's arms." Ayden said

Gavin nodded his head in agreement and walked out and grabbed an ice pack and broke it and got it nice and cold then wrapped a towel around it and handed it Ayden. Casey couldn't help but smile at Gavin he was one of the most caring doctors that she knew and that he was always going above what the normal doctors would do he truly cared for his patients. It wasn't long and Shane was walking back into Ayden's room and smiled at his soon to be wife and chuckled when he saw the doctor looking at some of the pictures of her at SmackDown and smiled when he found out that the doctor was a huge fan of the WWE.

"Shane you have a wonderful woman in your life who will always make sure you are taken care of then she will take care of herself. Ayden is very sweet thank you for allowing me to be apart of your care tonight and tomorrow." Gavin said

"No we thank you Dr Gavin. Oh I don't know what you like but thank you for staying with her you didn't have too but you did." Shane said as he handed him two Nacho Bell Grandes with two Dr Pepper's. "We thank you two for taking care of our family."

"You are most welcome and thank you for the food. Ayden if you need something or don't feel good page Case and she will come get me. After you are done eating get her and she or I will push meds." Gavin said

"Thanks Gavin. It was nice catching up." Ayden said as she sat up in bed some and started to eat what Shane had placed in front of her.

Gavin smiled at the couple and headed to find Casey and give her the food. Shane looked at Ayden odd. "You know the doctor?"

"Yeah we dated in college and then decided to be friends and went our separate ways he is good friends with Tyler I hadn't seen him till tonight and it took me a bit to realize who he was." Ayden said

Shane kissed Ayden's temple and sat down to eat. "I'm glad he knows who you are and I trust him with your care babe." Ayden couldn't help but smile at Shane and agreed with him.

It wasn't long and the two were wrapped up in each others arms and sound asleep. Gavin had checked on the baby one last time before pushing meds and told the couple that he would check on them later. Ayden slept through the night and was starting to wake up a bit and couldn't help that Shane had a tight grip on her and she slowly wiggled out of his hold and slowly made her way into bathroom and used and brushed out her hair and pulled it back. After seeing how bruised her cheek was she couldn't help but sigh. She was frustrated to no end with the whole situation. She just hopped that today after meeting with Shane's lawyer that they had enough to go on for a protection order.

Shane felt Ayden move against him and got up as well and wrapped his arms around her and held her close and kissed her temple. "how are you feeling?"

"Drained, scared and worried that we can't get a protection order on her and she will also deny doing anything." Ayden said as she brushed her teeth. Shane used the bathroom and washed his hands and kissed Ayden's forehead.

"I can see where you are coming from babe but we also have several witnesses who will testify on our behalf honey. Justin can help honey. I love you and our daughter." Shane said as he rubbed her stomach and both felt their daughter move and kick. Shane couldn't help but smile. Ayden crawled back into bed and curled up into her pillows. She wouldn't feel better till after talking to the lawyer. Shane just rubbed her back he felt bad enough that this had even happened.

Gavin knocked on the door and walked in "Hey guys, what is wrong?"

"She is upset I think it as to do wondering if we have enough to get a protection order against Maggie." Shane said quietly.

"I can understand that. I have a letter to go with the order and Casey is proofing it and will have it here soon for you." Gavin said "Can I at least check her over?"

"That is fine, Ayden honey Gavin is here to check you over." Shane said quietly as he rubbed Ayden's back. Ayden rolled her back and smiled weakly at them both and wiped at her face as she was crying. Gavin gently checked her over and listened to the baby.

"Everything is okay her pressure is still high and I want it to come down. After your lawyers leaves she can take a bath and keep her left hand out and use the jets to try to relax more." Gavin said

Shane just nodded his head in agreement and smiled at his wife. "How long do you want to keep her?"

"Let's just see how the day goes. Her pressure is still pretty high." Gavin said and Shane just nodded his head. "If you need me have me paged."

It wasn't long and the meeting with the lawyer went good and he thought that they had a good case and would get the order filled out and be up later to have Ayden sign it. Ayden couldn't relax and after getting some pain meds she was sound asleep again Shane who was rubbing her back. It was later that afternoon that Justin came up and had Ayden sign the paper work and he was going before the judge after getting Gavin's letter the next morning. Justin said he would contact them as soon as he was done. It was late that evening that Ayden was finally resting in their new bed as they were staying in New York at their new house.

The next few days passed quickly Ayden still wasn't feeling the best and had a doctors appointment with Gavin the next day while they were in town. Justin had called and said that the protection order was in place and they had a month till they went to court over it. Ayden was laying down on the couch watching TV while Shane ran out to get supper. The doorbell rang and Ayden walked over to the door and couldn't seen anything outside through the peephole and opened up the door only to be shoved backwards really hard. Ayden fell back screaming and blacked out when she hit her head on the end table. Maggie quickly hit and kicked her a few times and walked away. Shane arrived and found it strange that the front door was opened and ran up and saw Ayden laying down bleeding from her forehead and still out like a light. After calling 911 and then he called Gavin who said he could treat her New York City that he was on the way Shane held Ayden's hand till they were on the way to the hospital hoping Ayden would wake up soon to tell him what went on. Gavin arrived not long after they did and after getting a Ct Scan done and films on her ribs as she was already starting to bruise they finally got her into a room where Gavin did a sono on the baby and told Shane that their daughter was doing just fine they just had to wait for Ayden to come around.

A/N: Oh no what is going to happen now will Maggie be caught? Will Ayden come too anytime soon?

Sorry for not updating till now I was kinda stuck...

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has marked this as their favorites and also sent me private messages on this! So you all know that I don't follow story lines...

Chance Meeting or The Affair?

Chapter 7

Shane was holding Ayden's hand while Gavin checked on her again both were worried to why she hadn't come too yet. Shane called Tyler and Kori and both said that they were on the way. Shane was getting worried that Ayden had been out cold for nearly 3 hours now. The only thing that was positive so far was the baby was doing great and he could heart the baby's heartbeat was nice and strong and Ayden was breathing on her own.

"Hmm" Ayden moaned

"Ayden honey?" Shane quietly said as he paged for the nurse who came running in. "Get Gavin Dresden now." The nurse nodded her head and ran back out and soon Gavin was running into the room.

"What is going on?" Gavin asked as he listened to Ayden.

"She was moaning and coming too." Shane said quietly

"Hurts." Ayden said quietly

"Ayden hon what hurts?" Gavin asked

"My ribs and head, my stomach too." Ayden said "Is the baby okay?"

"She is doing great honey no problems at all." Shane said as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"I can push some meds now, I do want you moved to my hospital is that okay?" Gavin asked quietly as Maggie worked in the hospital they were currently in. Shane nodded his head in agreement.

"Can we drive ourselves there?" Shane asked.

"I don't mind, I would need someone to drive my car back though." Gavin said "As I want to drive down with to keep an eye on Ayden."

"I can drive it down as long as you don't mind me getting into wrecks with it stealing it getting paint job done on it." Tyler said from the door and Gavin just shook his head.

"Only you would think of that Ty. It's good to see you." Gavin said as he stood up and hugged one of his closest friends.

It wasn't long and soon Ayden was finally made comfy in her own hospital room under a fake name as they didn't want the press getting wind of this or Maggie. Shane called Justin and told him what was going on and after talking to him he made a police report and soon Ayden was giving a statement then resting against Shane.

"Shane you okay?" Ayden asked as she looked up at him.

"I am now that you are breathing okay and our baby is okay I'm sorry I even left the house we could have ordered out and had it delivered." Shane said

"I had no idea that it would be her I thought it might be Tyler as he has done that before ring the doorbell and then hide. I never should have answered the door." Ayden said

"Shh doll it's okay we will get past this and move on with our lives." Shane said

"Sounds like a good plan. I love you and our daughter." Ayden said as she kissed his jawline.

"I love you both too." Shane said. "Please rest."

Ayden snuggled into him and it wasn't long and she was sound asleep. Tyler couldn't help but watch her sleep as he was completely worried about her. "Shane if she can't travel what will you do?"

"Ask Kori to take over she has a few different times before and done great. I want to keep her on the road with me and but her health as does the baby's come first." Shane stated.

Kori smiled at Shane. "I can do that if you need me too. I love being GM of SD it's so much fun."

Shane just smiled and agreed. That night was pretty low key Ayden was sleeping and soundly at that. Matter of fact she even slept through a sono being done, Shane was so happy that nothing was broken that their daughter was doing just find just in a tight ball from stress. The only issue he had was Maggie and how to get her to stop her from bugging them.

Shane finally fell asleep around 5am as he wasn't able to sleep very well worried about Ayden when Gavin came in with an extra bed and told him lay down or he would be forced to admit him and Ayden didn't need that.

Ayden woke up to the baby kicking her and smiled over at Shane who was sleeping she wondered how long he had been asleep. After paging her nurse she smiled when Casey walked in and soon she was standing and after using the bathroom she was back in bed.

"How are you feeling?" Casey asked quietly.

"In some pain but okay I think and hungry." Ayden said

"Do you want something from here or your brother who is walking in and go get you something." Casey said

"Do you mind Ty?" Ayden asked

"Nope what do you want?" Tyler asked

"Um Cinna roll from Panera's if that is okay by you and some chocolate milk." Ayden said

"Anything for you babe. Rest some more and I will return soon." Tyler told her. Ayden slowly shook her head at her brother and waved him off. Casey listened to the baby and smiled at her.

"Right on target and doing just fine. Do you want some pain meds?" Casey asked

"Not right now let me eat first then I will see how I feel." Ayden said

"Okay we can do that. Gavin will probably be in after you eat. Just page me if you need me." Casey said and smiled at her and walked out. As Casey walked out Linda and Vince walked in as did Stephanie. Ayden was thankful for family being there.

"How are you feeling honey?" Linda asked as she was worried about her.

"I'm really sore but doing okay, the baby is doing great as well." Ayden said "Sorry about Shane who is passed out to the world right now."

"Don't worry about that dear. Do you want me to go and get you something to eat?" Linda asked

"Ty should be back soon with something. Thanks though Linda." Ayden said quietly as she was trying her hardest to hold back a yawn.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked as she sat down by Ayden the two had quickly become best of friends and the two were like sisters to each other.

"I was resting but Shane ran out to get something for us to eat. I heard the doorbell and next thing I know after answering it I was being pushed backwards and hit my head. Tyler has hidden before after ringing my doorbell and I didn't think anything of it." Ayden said

"Well she will be taken care of dear don't you worry about that one bit." Vince said he had quickly come to love Ayden the moment Tyler had introduced her one night back stage. Vince also knew how in love his son was with her and he was beyond thrilled to have another grandchild on the way.

Ayden just nodded her head in agreement and smiled at her soon to be family. It wasn't long and Tyler walked in with breakfast for Ayden and smiled that most of the McMahon family was in the room. Shane was starting to wake up and smiled at his family that was in the room.

"Sorry didn't mean to fall asleep." Shane said as he stood up and stretched some and kissed Ayden on the forehead then smiled at his family.

"Don't be sorry Shane you need to rest as well." Vince said "Has the doctor been in?"

"Not yet I'm sure he will be in soon though." Ayden said and as if on cue Gavin walked in. "See."

"Morning how are you feeling?" Gavin asked as he washed his hands

"Tender and sore but okay I think." Ayden said.

"We will head to the waiting room. Shane will you come get us?" Stephanie asked. Shane just nodded his head in agreement and smiled at his family who he was so thankful for.

"Sorry didn't mean for them to leave I could have waited." Gavin said as he sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"It's okay, I just hope I can head home." Ayden said

"I can understand that to no end. Let me check you over and do a sono to see how your daughter is doing and we can go from there." Gavin said as he gently checked her over and did a sono. "You will be tender for a while and the bruises will slowly fade but you are doing okay, bruised ribs but your daughter is doing great."

"That is good, can I still travel?" Ayden asked as she looked up at Shane who pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I feel like it would be best if you didn't for at least a few weeks let the stress go down. I know Shane travels and if you need somewhere to stay you can stay with Casey and I or we can stay with you." Gavin stated.

"Okay I can understand that and thank you for the offer. Let me talk to Shane." Ayden said

Gavin smiled at the couple. "I can respect that. How much pain are you in as of the moment?"

"I wont lie it hurts my head is throbbing, do I have a concussion?" Ayden asked

"Major one from hitting your head. I will have Casey draw up meds and I do want to keep you for the day and we can see how you feel later on how does that sound?" Gavin asked. Ayden nodded her head in agreement and soon Casey was pushing medication slowly and smiled at the couple. Shane helped Ayden up and after she used the bathroom and washed her hands she leaned into him.

"What do we do Shane, I want you to do you job and all but I also want you home with us." Ayden said quietly.

"I want to do both as well baby girl, but your health and our daughters health come first. What if we take the bus home and you stay with Bob and Elaine they called me earlier and want you to stay with them if you want honey." Shane said as he kissed her forehead.

"I wanna stay at my house there do you think Vince will let you off for a few weeks and Kori can run things?" Ayden asked

"I know that wont be a problem at all honey. I love you and our daughter." Shane said quietly

"Then when you have to go back on the road Bob and Elaine can stay at the house with me is that okay?" Ayden said

"Yes it's fine baby girl." Shane said "You ready to relax for awhile. I will even lay down with you."

"Go talk to your family and ask Gavin if we can take the bus and go back to St Louis." Ayden said "I'm okay really. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." Shane said as he helped her get comfy in bed and kissed her forehead. She walked out of the room and smiled at Gavin. "hey man question for you."

"Sure what is it?" Gavin asked

"Ayden wants to recover in St Louis if we take the bus will it be okay?" Shane asked

"I will let it happen and I can fly out if you need me too." Gavin said

"You can travel out there with us if you would feel better there is plenty of room." Shane said Gavin just nodded his head in agreement and said he would let him know later on today after he talked with Casey. Shane just nodded his head in agreement and headed to the waiting room where his family was.

"Is everything okay Shane?" Linda asked as she watched him sit down across from them.

"Everything is fine mom, just bruised ribs, a major concussion right now and our daughter is doing just fine. Gavin her doctor wants her to be off the road and resting. There are a few different options and she wants to to head to St Louis to recover. Gavin said that wouldn't be a problem at all he might even go with us." Shane said

"You need to be with Ayden and your daughter son. Who will take over being GM of SmackDown?" Vince asked

"Ask Kori she loved it over the last few weeks." Shane said

"Not a problem and I can take over if I have too for a bit. The health of your soon to be wife and daughter come first." Vince said

"Thanks dad." Shane said as he tried to hold in a yawn

"Go rest darling we love you and Ayden just take care of her and the baby." Linda said

"If you need anything call and I can fly out for a few days." Stephanie told him and hugged her brother.

"Thanks guys thanks for being here and all it means a lot to me." Shane said

Vince and Linda both hugged their son while Stephanie hugged her brother. Kori was talking with Stephanie about what needs to happen on SmackDown and they both agreed that she could come to her or call Shane if she needed help with anything. Shane walked back into check on Ayden who was sleeping soundly and smiled at his soon to be wife. He was so thankful that she and their daughter was doing okay. Gavin talked it over with Casey and they both agreed to head out with Shane and Ayden and make sure she was okay while traveling by bus.

Ayden slept for most of the day and she was tired and not feeling good, after Gavin checked her over she was resting again due to medications. Gavin did another sono and smiled at Shane and and Ayden and said that the baby was doing okay but her ribs were really bruised and she needed to be resting more. Gavin told Shane that he would probably going to release Ayden the next afternoon then they could all head out the next morning. Shane just nodded his head in agreement and laid down with Ayden who snuggled into him.

The next few days passed quickly and Ayden was finally relaxing in her own home and never so thankful to be in a different state than Maggie and hoped she would be put in jail soon for all the damaged she had caused. Gavin and Casey stayed for two weeks and the two couples quickly became best friends and Casey said that she wanted to leave the city and was shocked when her husband agreed quickly, they talked and found a place not to far from Ayden and Shane and soon moved.

Kori and Tyler were loving being on the road together and she loved being GM. Randy often complained that his sister was now the boss of him and she loved putting him in matches and watching him get hurt and coming out the winner no matter what. SmackDown was thriving as the the weeks went by and Shane was more than happy that he was at home with his soon to be wife and daughter.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update... My personal live has been quite busy and I never seem to have the time to write anymore. I hope that you all have enjoyed. Thanks for all the private messages this story has been fun to write and is slowly down and will be coming to and end soon.

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has marked this as their favorites and also sent me private messages on this! So you all know that I don't follow story lines...

Chance Meeting or The Affair?

Chapter 8

Ayden was starting to wake up and she felt some lips to her forehead and looked over and smiled at Shane who to her shock was still in bed with her. After slowly getting up and using the bathroom she climbed back into bed and snuggled into Shane who wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Ayden had been off the road now for nearly 10 weeks and Shane had finally gone back to work but was only doing SmackDown and Pay Per Views. Kori was doing an amazing job as the general manager and the crowd was loving her which made Shane and Ayden happy. The last few weeks had been rocky but not between the couple. Maggie had finally been caught and then having to go to court. Maggie kept saying that Ayden was harassing her and she was just going to the house to talk to Shane she never dreamed he wasn't there so she just let the person who had been stalking her have it. In her eyes it was self defense. Both Ayden and Shane were very thankful that the judge listened to their side of the story and finally press charges against Maggie and she was currently doing time in the jail in Stanford. The couple were actually due in court here soon to finalize the hearing and the sentence for Maggie would either be dropped or she would be serving close to 6 years in jail for stalking, harassing the couple and then attacking Ayden.

"How are you feeling honey?" Shane asked quietly.

"Huge, we have 10 weeks left and I feel just huge." Ayden said Shane just smiled at his wife, yes the couple had also gone down with family and friends present and got married at the local court house then threw a small reception afterwards.

"I think you look amazing." Shane said and kissed her sweetly. It didn't help during the last few weeks that Ayden had started to dilate and was now on complete bed rest but could go between their bed and the couch as long as she had her feet up all the time. The only time she was allowed on her feet is when she had to use the bathroom, take a shower and going to doctor appointments which seem to be constant anymore.

"Thanks baby. I just wish this pregnancy had been smooth from the start and we didn't have any trouble. Don't get me wrong I love being pregnant but I hate being confined to the couch or bed." Ayden said

"I can totally see where you are coming from honey, just think in 10 weeks our daughter will be here and you wont be confined to the bed or couch anymore and I will be happy about that." Shane stated. Ayden just nodded her head in agreement. "What else is bugging you?"

"This whole thing with Maggie she seems to be able to weasel her way out of a lot of things. I just hope that the judge will keep with her sentence and she be in jail for a bit. Did the judge agree to the final protection order if she is released in a few days?" Ayden asked as she sat up in bed.

"From what Justin said yes honey, I don't see her being released and if she is she has to find us first." Shane said

Ayden just smiled the two had found their dream home in St Louis and were completely moved in and unpacked as well. Both Elaine and Linda had been here to help them completely unpack and Shane was more than worried that Ayden was over doing it but between both Elaine and Linda they made sure that Ayden was resting and all. The baby's room was completely done in teal and white as Ayden wasn't a fan of pink at all. Yes Kori and Nina had done some shopping for the soon to be baby girl McMahon whos name was done in pink on the wall above her crib. Rylyn Faith was to be her name and both soon to be Aunts had her room done with the help of Tyler and Randy. They also made sure that the little girl would have pink in her life, as her momma wasn't a fan of the color.

"What time is my doctor appointment today babe?" Ayden asked

"It's not till this afternoon honey around 3pm try to rest some more I will go down and fix breakfast." Shane said and got up and slipped on a shirt and kissed Ayden sweetly who snuggled back into the covers and watched as her husband walked out of the room then turned on the TV to find something to watch.

The morning quickly passed and soon Ayden was being helped into the doctor's office and after checking in she didn't have to wait and was taken back right away. After being seen not by her regular doctor who was now Dr Gavin Dresden because she liked his care and he was always honest with her. The doctor who had just checked her over told her that she would be delivering soon and was told to be seen again in a few days. After making another appointment she was now back home and resting on the couch.

"Shane did the doctor seem a little rude and not caring?" Ayden asked as Shane was rubbing her calves.

"She wasn't all that nice honey. I will talk to Gavin in a few days and see what he has to say or I can see if he will come here and check you over." Shane said

"Will you please I'm going to go climb into bed." Ayden said and Shane helped her stand up and helped her get comfy in bed. Shane kissed her forehead and walked down and into his office and shut the door and called Gavin.

"Hello Shane what is going on is Ayden okay?" Gavin asked

"Not really she is rather upset with Dr Travis who we saw today they said you were gone and she was seeing all of your patients." Shane said

"That is odd I was in the office all day I saw several of my soon to be moms. What time was your appointment?" Gavin asked

"It was at 3pm man. Why would we see her and not you?" Shane asked

"Hmm I don't know I was sitting in my office. I will look at Ayden's chart did Dr Travis say much of anything?" Gavin asked

"She was rather rude to Ayden who is actually snuggled up in bed right now, saying she would be delivering soon and all." Shane said

"Oh, did she run any test give any reasons to why Ayden might deliver soon?" Gavin asked as he pulled up Ayden's chart on his laptop and quickly looked over notes that were made in her chart this afternoon during her appointment.

"No she ran no test what so ever, she checked her cervix and said still dilated and that was basically it." Shane said. "We have 10 weeks left and you talked about inducing in 6 weeks if she kept dilating."

"Dr Travis notes stated that she was very upset during the appointment she came by herself and was driving. I placed Ayden on bed rest to the couch or bed only and that means no driving." Gavin said

"I drove Ayden to the appointment Ayden said that this pregnancy wasn't fun and being on bed rest was driving her nuts. Maybe the doctor misunderstood." Shane said

"Probably, I will talk to Dr Travis and all. I'm not happy with her she has seen a few of my patients had them transferred over to her from me." Gavin said "Do you know much about her because I sure as hell don't."

"No I don't. She wasn't the nicest thing in the book today." Shane said

"Do you want me to head over and see Ayden to see what is going on?" Gavin asked

"Would you please I know her pressure was high was that in the notes?" Shane asked

"No it wasn't." Gavin said "I will be there soon and see how she is doing."

"Thanks man see you soon." Shane said and the two hung up and Shane walked up to tell Ayden that Gavin was on the way but she was in the bathroom getting sick and helped her.

"I don't feel good Shane." Ayden said quietly

"I'm sorry honey, Gavin is on his way over to see you and check you over okay honey." Shane said as he wiped her neck and face down with a cool wet washcloth and after Ayden brushed her teeth he helped her back into bed.

It wasn't long after Ayden was back in bed that Gavin and Casey arrived. Gavin wasn't pleased with the doctor and made some notes after doing a gentle exam with Casey's help. Gavin was now drawing up medications to help Ayden with the migraine she had and once she was resting Gavin and Shane walked down to talk.

"Okay level with me what is going on." Shane asked point blank as he was worried about his wife and daughter.

"Ayden's pressure was very high close to 180/100. I would normally induce but you still have 2 weeks left before I will induce. The baby is doing great she is still dilated but only to a 1 and 50% effaced. I will talk to Dr Travis and see what all went on today. I want you two to do nothing but relax okay."

Shane just nodded his head in agreement and thanked Gavin and Casey who had walked down for coming over. Shane called to check in with Kori and Tyler and was pleased with how the show was being handled and said that he wouldn't be there for the next two weeks as he needed to be home. Shane's next call was to Nina who knew a lot of the doctors in the St Louis hospitals.

"Hey Shane what is going on?" Nina asked

"A lot do you know anything about Dr Travis?" he asked as he sat down on the couch in the family room.

"I do and I don't trust her at all, she is actually friends with Maggie I just found that out. I would get Ayden out of her grasp soon enough why what is going on?" Nina asked

"She saw Ayden today and said we would be delivering soon her pressure was through the roof and in her notes today it was normal. Gavin and Casey were just here and Ayden is resting with a bad migraine." Shane said "How did she find us here?"

"That I don't know, know she is from back home we went to school together but other than that I don't know. I haven't seen or heard from her in years till about 2 weeks ago when she arrived in town." Nina said "She kept saying she would find and treat the bitch."

"Not good. I think we will be filing a protection order against her as well." Shane said

"Might be a good idea and I will talk to Gavin since I start in that office tomorrow for a few months while Randy is out with injury." Nina said

"How is he doing?" Shane asked as he was always worried about his stars.

"Fair he hates being on crutches but having surgery in two weeks after the swelling goes down. Noelle is loving having her daddy home though." Nina said

"I bet she is and what about you?" Shane asked. The two had come back together and were taking it slow to see if they would be able to co exist and so far they had been able too.

"I'm so happy he is home but not happy about the injury." Nina said

"I can understand that." Shane said as he hear a scream from upstairs and told Nina bye. Shane ran up the stairs and into their bedroom."What is it baby?"

Ayden was sitting up in bed drenched in sweat she was breathing heavy and holding her stomach. "Water broke" Shane picked her up and carried her out to the car and called Gavin who said he was on the way. Ayden was trying her hardest to breathe and was also trying not to panic as their daughter would be 10 weeks early. After arriving at the hospital Gavin checked her over again and sure enough her water had broken after rushing her into a emergency section with Shane by her side they gave birth to a sweet baby girl who was crying her head off at the moment. Once Ayden was resting in her room Gavin was looking over notes that he had made and checking Ayden's blood to see if there were any toxins in her bloodstream. Shane was sitting next to his daughter who was doing okay as of the moment breathing on her own.

"Shane" Gavin said quietly.

"Hey how is Ayden?" Shane asked as he looked up.

"She is doing good, she is resting, Casey is in with her now. I ran some blood test to see what would have cause her to go into labor and there are a few things that don't make sense to me." Gavin said

"What are they?" Shane asked

"There is a gel that we use when you are over your due date to help dilate the cervix, that gel if used in high amount can cause you to go into labor at anytime. That was very high. I have called the nurse who set up the room and she is meeting me here soon. Second of all the placenta was starting to rip away from the uterus and when that happens it can also cause the mom to go into labor so it was going to happen but I don't know when it would have." Gavin said

Shane just sighed he was worried about Ayden and their daughter. "Shane Rylyn is strong and doing great she weighs 5 lbs 15 oz and doing great."

"That is good to know and how can we prove that Dr Travis put it there in her cervix?" Shane asked

"The blood work will speak for it's self. Second of all the nurse should say something." Gavin said and saw the nurse walk up."Hey Tracey."

"Hey Dr. Gavin what is going on?" Tracey asked

"A lot when you were in the room for Ayden McMahon's appointment what gel did Dr Travis use?" Gavin asked

I thought it was a jelly pack but as I was cleaning up the room I heard her say she will be delivering soon as she used the gel to help a mom dilate. I can't understand why though. Ayden is very sweet and all. Dr Travis isn't all that nice to anyone actually." Tracey said

"Turns out she is friends with Maggie and all." Shane said

"Oh not good. I have all the paperwork and blood test in a file for you to give to your lawyer. Now go be with Ayden." Gavin said

"I will but I also don't want to leave Rylyn alone at all." Shane said

"I can understand that but the ped doctor is a friend of mine and I will talk to her and let her know what all is going on." Gavin said

Shane just nodded his head and took the packet from Gavin's hands that had all the results in it and called Justin and told him they delivered the baby and what had gone on. Justin said he would find out what he could and would be up soon to get the reports. Shane headed to Ayden's room and smiled at her when she was sitting up in bed.

"How is she doing Shane?" Ayden asked

"Doing okay the doctor hadn't been around yet but I did find out what happened." Shane said . Ayden just looked at him and after hearing what all had happened she was in shock.

A/N: Oh no will Maggie be caught or not? Is Rylyn doing okay will she be able to go home with her momma when she does? Will the doctor be caught and how good of friends she with Maggie?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has marked this as their favorites and also sent me private messages on this! So you all know that I don't follow story lines...

Chance Meeting or The Affair?

Chapter 9

Ayden was really sore but she want to see and hold her daughter if she could. After much arguing between her and the nurse who she didn't like as she was told she couldn't change, she had to stay in bed and a few other things she finally asked to speak to the charge nurse. Shane was rubbing Ayden's back as they waited for the nurse to arrive.

"Hi Ayden how are you tonight?" Cassie asked as she walked into the room and washed her hands then sat down at the foot of the bed in a chair.

"I would be doing better if I could see my daughter or at least get an update on her, change a just lay down with Shane. But Martha wont let me at all." Ayden said

Cassie just frowned and then smiled at Ayden. "Well we can do all of that, how are you doing pain wise?"

"I'm pretty tender right now as the pain meds are kicking in but I'm doing okay. Why wont she let me see my daughter or change?" Ayden asked

"She is pretty stuck in her ways and believes that the patients should always go by the hospital rules. Well the rules are pretty lax up here and you can spend time with your daughter, change and lay against your hubby." Cassie said "Let me check you over and see what all Dr Dresden wrote for your orders and we can go from there okay."

Shane pressed a kiss to Ayden's forehead and soon after Cassie did her gentle exam, Ayden was more than happy to be back in her own comfy clothes. Gavin had written orders for her to be allowed to be in with the baby as long as she wasn't in high amounts of pain. Cassie unhooked her IV and wrapped her hand good and was soon pushing her over to the NICU so they could spend time with their baby and bond.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. McMahon how are you doing tonight?" Krista asked as she walked over to them.

"Tender but okay. How is Rylyn doing?" Ayden asked

"She is doing great for being 10 weeks early. Let me go find her doctor and you all can chat then we can see about you holding your daughter." Krista said as she stepped away from the couple and let them sit with their daughter.

Krista found their daughter's doctor and soon the three were chatting and she said that the baby was doing great for being 10 weeks early and the most she would have to stay in the NICU was about 10 weeks. Ayden was in tears when she heard that Rylyn was doing okay and soon she was able to hold her daughter close and bond with her. Shane couldn't help but smile and captured all of this on his phone so they could send to their families later on.

Over the next few days Ayden was released to go home and they spent nearly every waking moment up with their daughter who was getting stronger and stronger. Ayden was praising God that Rylyn was healthy. During all of this time they were also able to press charges against Dr Travis and she had also confessed whens she was questioned about the exam and her words were she didn't like Ayden because she broke the marriage between Maggie and Shane up. The judge didn't like what he had to hear and charged her with misconduct and took her medical license away as well and she was spending time with Maggie in jail and had a permanent restraining order against her as well.

Ayden and Shane were just thankful that this nightmare was behind them and they could finally move on with their lives that included a very healthy little girl Rylyn was the light of her parents lives and she brought them so much love and joy. Ayden was also thankful to her best friend Kori and her brother Tyler for introducing her to Shane as her life turned out for the best. She was so thankful that she had a loving and caring husband and sweet baby girl.

A/N: Sorry for the short ending but I was getting a bit burnt out on the story and ideas quit flowing... Hopefully I will get some more creative ideas here soon. Keep your eyes peeled for another story to appear soon.

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


End file.
